Good Intentions
by tsuanyue
Summary: …and you know where those lead. Less than half the trouble Shinichi gets into is because he's nosy. Really, he's just too nice for his own good. Something Kaito takes advantage of. KaiShin.
1. Chapter 1: Bust

A/N: I own nothing. Now you know and Gosho has no need to hurt me. Thanks again to nataeiy1 for being my beta.

This Is a Bust

Shinichi glared at the empty cup and tried to blend with the wall. He'd spent the last four hours listening to pointless chatter from Tokyo's upperclass, and the evening looked to officially be a bust. He'd weaseled his way into the party after hearing rumors about a KID notice the hosts had received. However, one look at the heist notice and miniscule size of the decorative gems on the 'target' and it was safe to assume this was another KID _hoax_. He suspected it was a stunt by the hosting couple to draw attention to their event.

Nakamori and his men had also come and suffered through the affair. The appointed time had just passed and there was no impostor or real deal to show for their pain. That pretty much confirmed the theory. There was no thief targeting the owners, so the stunt was most likely their idea. And no fake, means no actual Kaitou showing up to thwart them.

The Meitantei noticed the aforementioned hosts making a beeline for him and decided to beat a retreat to the punch bowl. He doubted he'd be able to restrain his impulse to ream them after this disappointment. Nakamori was heading towards his pursuers and seemed more than ready to express his own displeasure over the event. Shinichi had been hiding among the officers all night, but it looked like his cover was heading home for the night.

He refilled the cup with the overpriced Kool-Aid they were calling punch and sighed as he took a sip. Shinichi quickly grabbed a napkin and spat it out. Glaring at the offending liquid, he brought it to his face to take a tentative sniff. The reek of cheap gin assaulted his nose.

_What are they? High school delinquents? I _hate_ gin. That is officially the last straw. I'm calling it a night._

Shinichi stalked decisively to the doors and dumped the rest of the drink in one of decorative ferns set next to them. He still had a two hour drive home and needed to inform the last lurking officers of his intentions. Now that the thought of it, he should probably run by the restrooms before leaving. He'd spent most of the night nursing some form of drink to avoid responding to the gathered socialites stalking him.

If he recalled correctly, there were some public access restrooms near the lobby's entrance. He nodded to the desk clerk and ducked towards the other end of the room. There was a small hallway a few feet from the entrance that contained another decorative fern along with a water cooler and then spilt into the gender specific areas about five feet in. Taking a quick glance at the signs he went to the left. It was a bare room with stalls only separated by walls and little privacy.

Glancing casually towards the opening along the floors, he jerked to a halt. Blink. Going back to the hall he double checked. _Men_. Back to the stall. Red heels.

_Do I really want to know?_

His bladder said to get over it. It was probably just a drunk partygoer. As long as he kept his eyes averted, he should still be safe.

Fixing his eyes on the tile, Shinichi started to creep past. He wasn't a pervert. A detective though…

The same part of his brain that found dead bodies fascinating apparently also had a curious streak concerning drunk ones. A stray unconscious peripheral glimpse was enough to grab his full attention and unknowingly doom the rest of his evening unequivocally.

Sitting on the toilet passed out with soft snores and drool emerging from his open mouth was… Kaitou KID?

The top hat tilted against the wall to cover the rest of his face, but the tell tale monocle charm dangled from under it. The blue dress shirt was half buttoned and was apparently given up as a lost cause judging by the placement of those he had managed to secure. Both hands seemed to be caught in the snarled red tangle looping his neck that was originally meant to be a tie. The jacket, cape, and pants were piled on the tank and now being used as makeshift pillows. A revealing stereotypical little red dress matching the heels was still on under the bits of KID costume he'd managed. There also seemed to be a mostly unattached light wig bunched at the back of his neck.

Shinichi searched his memory and dredged up the image of his suspect. He'd been hard pressed not to notice the giggly blond following their hosts around trying to endear herself to them. He/she had been imbibing generous amounts of the provided drinks as they chattered to the other attendees. Approaching cautiously, he pulled the buttons open enough to confirm the presence of certain… attachments still under the dress. Amusement and dismay warred in his mind.

_Maybe he/she is just an actor playing the part for the owners. It's not necessarily the real…_

He jumped as still bound hands jerked forward to entangle his own in the mess that surrounded them. Wary eyes half peeked from under the brim at the hand found on its person, before brightening at the person attached to it.

"Tantei-kun!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Even as the voice processed, Shinichi found himself caught in a tangle of ecstatic transvestite trying to wrap himself around him. Bound hands looped around his neck, pinning his now trapped hand awkwardly behind while the other free hand tried to brace against the smooth stall wall. He squirmed uselessly and was dragged on top of the other. The overwhelming smell of alcohol once again filled his senses.

_It is. You have _got_ to be kidding me. He didn't. _

KID began giggling to himself next to Shinichi's ear. Allowing himself to slump, Shinichi dropped his forehead to the other's shoulder. The grip around him tightened in approval.

_He did._


	2. Chapter 2: Stealth

Stealth for Dummies

Shinichi had spent the last hour waiting for KID to doze off into a deep enough sleep that he could extricate himself from the other's grip and disordered attire. So far all attempts to do so had been thwarted as the affectionate criminal burrowed closer in protest. It didn't help that he was also trying to sort out his own befuddled thoughts.

_Even if I get him off me, what do I do with him?_

Turning him in was quickly discarded. He'd entertained the thought, but the sour taste in his mouth dissuaded him. He wasn't going to win the game because his rival did himself in with his own disguise. Leaving the thief wasn't really an option. Dressing him back into one or the other disguise while he was in this state would just narrow down the brand of danger he'd be attracting.

_Maybe he'll sober up soon and make his own escape. He's got to have a plan set up already. Or even just settle down enough that I can get him past the officers outside without a fuss. _

Shinichi tried to shake the thief off again. He only succeeded in rousing him enough to start a rendition of 'Henry the Eighth, I Am' in a disturbing imitation of Hakuba. Which wasn't amusing… at all.

_And maybe he'll join a monastery for a life on quiet solitude and contemplation. A part of me really feels like I should be taping this regardless of how incriminating it would be to me._

Shinichi stiffened and jerked a hand over the other's mouth. Ignoring the muffled protests of his companion, he strained his hearing and identified the tread of regulation shoes.

Crap, not a guest then.

Abandoning all gentleness he roughly began to free himself from the clinging drunk. KID yelped as he collided back with the toilet as the detective pushed him back in even as he ducked out of the partition. He was held up by the tie still encircling his wrist though. Awkwardly holding that hand in the stall behind him, he faced the entrance to the room anxiously.

Just seconds after he'd rearranged their positions, one of Nakamori's officers entered the room.

"Kudou-san?" the confused officer glanced around. "I thought I heard voices in here. Actually, I thought you'd already left for home."

As an increasingly suspicious stare came to rest on him, Shinichi fumbled for an excuse for his continued presence. Suddenly the growing suspicion faded, and the officer began to leer at the flustered detective instead. Following the other's gaze Shinichi looked down and noticed the red strapped foot sneaking under the panel trying to make its way into his pant leg. He was fairly certain his face matched the shoe that had just provided his alibi.

His stuttering cut off with a choke as the adventurous appendage found its way into his slacks. He tried again, "ah, I can explain…" he checked his memory, "Sensui-keiji."

"No need to explain anything to me Kudou-san," Sensui's smirk grew. "You're a big boy. I've been down that road before. It's the lady's father you need to worry about explanations for."

_Where's a murder when you need one? Or at least an earthquake? I could really use a crack in the earth to fall into right now. _

Shinichi's own rumpled appearance after struggling with the kaitou for the last hour really didn't help his case. Judging by the increasing laughter from the intruding officer, not much could help him at this point.

With a wave and rumble of, "good luck" Sensui left the _couple_ alone again.

_Hate. Him. So. Much._

With a deep calming breath, Shinichi moved away from the adventurous limb and yanked his trapped wrist towards him. He was hard pressed to remember _why_ he was putting himself through all this irritation for an enemy. The protests and pouts of KID were ignored as he made himself focus entirely on freeing himself from the knotted mess he'd been snared in. Once that was done, Shinichi decided he'd had enough time to rein in his temper and face his nemesis.

Shinichi moved his glare from the floor back to the source of his ire, only to find the thief had descended into an epic huff at the continued refusal of the detective to acknowledge him after manhandling him and rejecting his _friendly_ advances. Shinichi was not impressed.

Or at least he tried not to be.

Unfortunately, Shinichi had been blessed (or cursed) with an almost inhuman patience for children and animals. An attribute he'd further developed during his second, involuntary childhood and found himself completely unable to escape. They seemed to sense that trait and come flocking out of the woodwork for his attention, approval, and appreciation. It was hardly a secret among his colleagues and companions that any needy child or animal would soon find its way to Kudou and latch onto the sympathetic sleuth without any desire to relinquish him.

This element of the detective's character was currently his bane as well. The dejected KID apparently shared that same animal instinct and was using his not inconsiderable abilities of imitation to channel kicked puppy and neglected child vibes enough to make hardened social workers weep with pity.

_Oh kami. I will _not_ cave to…_

A whimper emerged from trembling lips.

Next thing Shinichi knew he'd embraced the plastered phantom and was softly offering apologies and "of _course_ I like you" to calm the distraught thief. The detective part of his mind mourned its defeat and cursed as Shinichi's severely misplaced compassion drew him further into disaster.

Growing increasingly uneasy at the continued exposure to notice, Shinichi quickly decided his plan. They'd already gotten lucky once, but he needed to get the kaitou away from the building and Nakamori's men. It looked like that last encounter had finally woken the thief a little. Hopefully, KID would have enough awareness to contact one of his accomplices once they'd left and the detective could promptly forget this ever happened.

Focusing on KID once more, Shinichi tried to persuade him of the necessity. He suddenly felt very reminiscent of his detective boy days, "Look KID. I know you want to stay with me, but we really need to move. I'll be back in a second. I promise. Just let go and I'll be right back. Okay?"

Shinichi had to repeat this several times before he was reluctantly released. He moved to the hall and hearing nothing, peeked quickly into the women's side. He was thankful to see it was also empty. He was even more thankful that it contained a large enclosed stall with facilities for toddler care.

Shinichi moved back to the hallway and opened his wallet. Fishing out one of the bugs/tracking devices he had Agasa make for him, he attached it to the bottom of one of the fern's decorative leaves. He moved the receiver to his ear and turned up the volume. It wasn't much better, but it gave some extra warning of approaching threats.

It took a lot less effort to convince KID to come with him than it did to get him to let him go. Especially since KID got to cling to the other on the stumble over to the other side. Entering the larger enclosed cubicle, Shinichi let a relieved sigh and dropped his burden on the toilet seat in there.

He'd already decided that the other's female disguise was a loss. Even if he found something to reattach the abused wig, he didn't think KID could manage the task and Shinichi would see far more of the other's face than he was comfortable with if he tried to do it for him. When you factored in the attention the other attracted in that disguise, you might as well just call Nakamori over now.

No, Shinichi's best bet was to cover by raiding his own attire. He was sure he still had a few changes of clothes from his last out of town case tucked in the trunk. They might not be clean, but beggars can't be choosers. Hattori had taken to stashing baseball hats in random places in some deluded attempt to brainwash the other out of soccer and into baseball as a favored sport. He'd averted his eyes as much as he could while taking care of the other, but the continued concealment the brim provided was his own slim link to his blissful ignorance.

_It won't be the best disguise, but at least it's discrete._ Shinichi eyed the candy apple red apparel the other had chosen.

He sternly instructed KID to stay put for a few minutes and tagged the other with a tracker in the remains of the tie mess just in case.

KID had tried to protest, "But it's a _women's_ restroom!"

Shinichi was less than sympathetic to his argument, "And you're wearing a women's dress and women's shoes. So as far as anyone coming in here can tell…"

"Women's underwear too," KID proudly informed him.

"…Right. That's… great."

KID beamed at the supposed endorsement of his disguise skills. Shinichi decided some arguments were better left unresolved and beat a retreat. He wandered out the building and tried to remain casual as grumbling complaints that he was "such a meanie" and a "stupid, grumpy party pooper" began to flow over the earpiece. He fought a twitch as the subject of his boringness became a favorite topic.

He reached his Aston Martin DB5, another joke from his parents on his James Bond lifestyle and a proud tribute to his membership in the Yukiko Kudou school of driving, and quickly sorted out a spare pair of jeans, dress shirt, and windbreaker. Tennis shoes were found in the passenger floorboard. He wrenched a Tokyo Giants cap out from where it had wedged it way between seats.

_I'll show him boring. Wait until the next heist. As soon as he can walk straight, I'm returning this humiliation tenfold._

He purposefully blocked out the increasing snickers from loitering police.

_So much for discretion. You'll get yours too Sensui. _

He glared at the sign as he stalked back into the wrong gender zone. Knocking twice on the door, he waited as the shambling, hesitant movements growing closer finally resulted in the lock sliding open. He grunted as the supposedly angry thief once again forgot his hesitation and distracted ranting at the sight of the detective and reattached in a full body glomp to his target.

"Tantei-kun! I missed you~. Did you miss me?"

"Off," Shinichi flatly replied.

He shoved his way in and locked the cubicle again. Pulling the baby changing station platform down, he placed the change of clothes and cap next to the old shoes and turned on the irritant plaguing him. He ignored KID's return to pouting on the commode, arms crossed and gaze averted from his wayward playmate.

"You will remove any and all KID items from your person _carefully_… after I leave!" Shinichi started to explain. KID sulked but removed his grip on the bottom of his jacket and returned his attention to Shinichi. "Also, remove any traces of your other… disguise. We'll dispose of the dress and those articles away from here since they shouldn't take much space. Once the KID clothes are safely accounted for, you will bundle them and hide them somewhere safe here until you can retrieve them."

Shinichi stopped his explanation as female voices were picked up on the bug again. Sighing in exasperation, he looked around the stall. KID didn't seem interested in evacuating his seat for the detective lecturing him and ignored the motions for silence Shinichi made towards him. KID didn't raise a fuss either so Shinichi left him to his sulking and looked to his own issues instead. Perching precariously on the undersized change station, Shinichi brought his feet up out of sight to brace against the wall. Hands cupped the sides of his seat to keep his balance.

Shinichi eyed the space under the panel as he heard the pair enter the restroom. He tried not to tense as he listened to them remark on the cleanliness—or lack of—and move past the unoccupied stalls.

Muttering to her friend, female #1 apparently decided to make do with the last stall they inspected. Female #2 did not seem to be interested though.

Knocking on the door, she demanded, "Are you almost done in there?"

Shinichi pushed down an onrush of panic as he remembered his old bowtie was tucked nigh unreachably in the back pocket of his slacks. Worried that the irate female would try to force entry, he considered disturbing his shaky balance to reach for it. He soon found a bigger worry.

"Oh, so sorry. Me and my little man are going to be a bit," his own associate chirpily replied in an imitation of Mouri Ran's voice. Shinichi wasn't sure if he was more disturbed by the voice or that the trickster had decided to start a new game in his inebriated state. _Now_ KID chose to leave his own seat and stand in front of the detective.

"Oh, you've got a boy. How old is he?"

#2 apparently wanted a conversation. So did the thief is his growing smirk was anything to go by. Shinichi glared suspiciously, but refused to endanger both of them by calling KID on his recklessness. KID's act was keeping them covered for now.

He was unprepared as the previously sluggish magician darted nimble hands forward to tickle the sedate detective. Muffled giggles were stolen from behind his clenched teeth.

_Crap, he got free of the tie!_

His previous ally in keeping the mischievous magician under control was dangling uselessly from one of the sleeves.

"He sounds so cute!" came a shrill simultaneous squeal from the pair outside.

Giving up his hold on the platform, an incensed Shinichi grabbed his assailant's arms instead. With a twist, KID stood in nothing but his red dress, heels, top hat, and monocle trying not to laugh at the disorientated Shinichi holding his KID attire safely away from view on the floor. Taking advantage of the poor sleuth's dilemma, KID decided to abandon his tickle attack and demonstrate his renewed ability to navigate the treacherous ways of buttons by beginning work on Shinichi's own attire.

As the buttons on his dress shirt practically flew open, Shinichi began to contemplate the lesser of two evils. He was prepared to drop the signature kaitou outfit items and defend his chastity only to find his own hands had mysteriously been intertwined once again with the other's attire.

KID's hat knocked against his chest and racing heart and he felt the other's breath on his bare stomach. Shinichi nearly jumped out of his skin as the other brought his lips to the exposed skin now presented to him. Suddenly KID pressed forward and released a blast of air through his own giggles.

"Phhhhhhhhhhhhhbt!"

Shinchi was mortified to hear a markedly unmanly squeak emerge from his own mouth.

"Oh, he's absolutely adorable~!" Kid answered the giggling duo outside. "You might want to leave soon though. I'll have to take the bottom off now, and then things are going to get nasty."

KID ignored the increasing rage of his rival with the ease only years of experience could provide. Not one of his wiser instincts considering the detective had finally snapped into nearly homicidal peaks of anger. Last Nerve-san had just turned in its resignation. Instead KID waited until the footsteps faded from their hearing again and turned to finish his exploration. He was met with the much abused bundle of KID clothing he'd abandoned impacting squarely with his face.

"Awp! Tantei-ku… geck!" Kid barely managed before his head was twisted down the three inch difference in their heights with the clinging apparel wrapped around his head and shoulders to the detective's shaded eyes. They were fixed firmly on KID's chin.

"Do I have your attention?" warned a chill monotone.

KID nodded as a shiver ran up his spine trying desperately to tip off his brain that maybe for once he should show some consideration. For his own continued health if not sanity.

"Get dressed. Hide the evidence. Get out. I'll be in block 3B of the parking garage two blocks down in the silver Aston Martin. Be there in twenty minutes or find another babysitter to indulge your insanity."

He left the chastised prankster with those instructions and meticulously retrieved the bug he'd planted before making his final exit from the place of his continuing mortification.

_A lush _and_ a letch. It's Kogoro-ojisan all over again. _

_Damn…That does _not_ mean I'm Eri!_


	3. Chapter 3: Driver

Designated Driver is a Dirty Job

Shinichi didn't know if he should be dismayed or relieved when a hesitant knock sounded from the passenger window less than two minutes before his set deadline. Keeping up his glaring contest with his dashboard, he flipped the auto lock to allow the other in. KID soundlessly entered the car and dropped a slim bundle of thin red fabric and battered heels bound by the adventurous red tie that had assisted so many awkward situations that night onto the floorboard. The sight of it did not improve Shinichi's mood as the other slouched into his seat contritely.

Glancing into his mirrors, he noted KID had managed to disguise himself without any more aid and even more miraculously, done so without drawing attention. Fishing out his cell phone, he shoved it abruptly at the other.

"Dial. I don't care who you call but they better be prepared to take you off my hands soon or you're getting a crash course in hitchhiking," Shinichi ordered. He was tempted to try that alternative now.

His temper began to build again as the other continued to sit in silence rather than cooperate.

_I am _done_. I've gone above and beyond my duty out of pity for this idiot. The least he could do is try to…_

"I'm sorry," KID barely spoke above a whisper but it carried clearly in the tense silence before he once again fell mute.

Shinichi had certainly never expected to hear those words from the brazen offender that drew so much pleasure from his enemies' embarrassment. Considering his opponent's acting skills and current state, Shinichi took the apology with a grain of salt. However, KID didn't seem inclined to comply with Shinichi's plan until he received a response to the rare admission.

"Just consider yourself lucky you have an excuse for once. Not a good one, but you're not exactly yourself right now. Just get out of my hair and leave me alone for maybe a year or so and we'll call it even," Shinichi offered before going back to ignoring the nuisance again and keeping a lookout. He wasn't in any mood for drunken apologies and didn't think he'd be able to keep himself from retaliating regardless of his opponent's condition if he was provoked by another of the thief's _games_.

"You're really mad," KID's almost befuddlement at apparently just realizing that obvious fact only further incensed Shinichi.

"And here I thought I was the detective? What was your first clue?" Shinichi sarcastically tried to end the conversation again.

"You're never really mad though!" KID rushed to explain seeing the reaction to his earlier observation. "Nakamori and Hakuba are practically frothing at the mouth all the time, but you just get annoyed. I mean… not seriously. You just want to get back at me and play the game. You don't get mad at me."

"You've never tried to molest me before. I suggest you get used to it. I'm sure you'll adjust. You've done it to enough people that having someone actually angry at you is hardly a new sensation," Shinichi couldn't believe KID thought he was just going to shrug off all the trouble and embarrassment he'd caused his would be helper tonight because of some drunken, fumbled ramble.

"I don't want _you_ mad at me though," KID saw he was failing to get through to the detective. With increasing unease KID blurted, "Do you hate me?"

He looked like he wished he could take back the question immediately, especially as the silence continued. Shinichi was surprised the thief had even asked.

_I'm furious right now but that doesn't mean I'm going to hate him. I'm still helping him aren't I? Where'd he get that idea? It must be the alcohol speaking. What a stupid question. Considering his situation, you'd think he'd be more concerned with…_

Shinichi jolted out of his musing as the door clicked open again. He looked at his companion only to find him holding out the detective's phone and taking full advantage of the hat's shadow to conceal his features completely. He couldn't hide the tension that was running through his frame or the tight, white-knuckled grip he had on the door handle.

"Thanks for all you did for me. I'll get the rest of the way on my own. I'm really, really sorry though. I mean it," KID waited for the detective to take his device back so he could comply with his earlier request to get out of his hair.

"What are you doing! Get back in the car idiot! You're just going to get yourself in trouble if I leave you on your own," Shinichi commanded. KID dropped the phone into the drink holder and ignored him. Shinichi grabbed the thief's wrist before he could flee and tugged him back. "I don't hate you alright? Just get back in." Kid responded to the gentler tone and allowed himself to be pulled back. The earlier kicked puppy air had returned in full.

"Close the door. You are such a drama queen," Shinichi let worry finally overtake the antagonism he'd built up. KID had been acting out of character all night. He was still tense even as he obeyed the detective and the unusual meekness he was displaying in the face of the detective's ire was beginning to disturb him.

It didn't look like KID was going to run off now, but he was clearly miserable. Shinichi sighed and ignored the slight shred of guilt that tried to rear up_. I'm not responsible for whatever weird conclusion he comes up with. He keeps on coming up with this stuff on his own! _Regardless of how justified he was, Shinichi still didn't like seeing his rival like this. It was against the natural order. KID was a pain. People got angry. KID laughed it off. Lather, rinse, repeat.

It looked like he'd have to wave a regretful farewell to his comfort zone if he was going to get the thief in a better mood again… Which meant actually thinking about where he stood with the idiot. Damn it.

Shinichi adjusted the grip on the other's wrist down to cover the top of KID's hand before squeezing it for the other's attention. He sensed more than saw the other return his gaze to him.

"I really don't hate you," Shinichi emphasized. "And you're right. I'm usually not even mad at you. I save that for killers and the brand of madman that hurts others. You're definitely annoying… and the worst sore winner I've ever had the displeasure of competing against. However, I can't see you ever being the type of person I'd be able to hate." Shinichi relaxed as he saw some of the unnatural rigidity finally leave the other.

Shinichi awkwardly tried to explain, "It's not like I don't know what I'm getting into with you. You annoy the hell out of me, but I do have fun. You're the only challenge that lets me let go of the consequences, expectations, and worry and just enjoy the game. Bearing in mind what I see on a daily basis, I don't think you realize how liberating it is to turn my skills to just having fun every once in awhile. I can't say I know you personally or I would call you a friend. I also can't say I don't like you at least a little though."

"You're still mad?" KID tried again. He'd stopped using the hat to hide his expression again though. Another smile was already lurking in the lines of a face well used to them and would likely be making a reappearance soon or Shinichi would burn his Doyle collection.

"You're not getting off that easy," Shinichi quickly shot back. "Don't expect me at a heist until I have a few months to cool off. I may enjoy the game, and I accept that there's going to be a fair bit of discomfiture to my pride included in the toll. That doesn't mean there are some lines you shouldn't cross." Shinichi blushed. KID kept a neutral expression but cocked his head in a request for clarification. "_Advances_… of the nature you implied… are something I take very seriously. I don't play around with that. Your fans can attest to the relaxed attitude you have toward… I suppose flirting is the best word. I'm just not comfortable with that kind of interaction unless I have a clear commitment to the other person involved and serious long term romantic intentions toward them. I'd appreciate it if you respected that."

Shinichi turned to check the side window in the pretense of a lookout hoping the flush he could feel spreading over his entire face would fade soon. Romance wasn't a comfortable topic for him, considering his inexperience and failed, faltering attempts at it in the past. Even Ran had settled into a platonic, firmly familial love. He started as the free hand of his passenger entered his vision before a warm palm rested against his cheek and turned his head back to the now completely serious thief.

"What if I'm not playing?" KID proposed. Shinichi was almost able to make out KID's eye color even in the darkened car interior as the other intently focused on him and brought their faces closer together. "Would you still be mad?"

Shinichi felt himself reddening even further as his brain stuttered to a halt and the color crept down his neck.

_I… What? What's he…_

"Kudou!" Nakamori roared. Shinichi would later swear he'd died from the shock that jolted through his heart when they were interrupted. His previous confusion shattered under the icy dread that fell on him. Adrenaline rushed to revive him and kicked his instincts into overdrive as their precarious situation faced another exposure.

_Oh no. Oh no. Crap. Oh God, do you hate me? What do we do! What's he after?_

Common sense slapped the panic down to a manageable level and Shinichi noticed KID's own wide eyed hyperventilation. He'd moved back from the detective and slouched down, using the rearview mirror to spy on the looming threat. Nakamori was fast approaching down the aisles darting his eyes around the garage. Shinichi muttered, "calm down," as much to himself as to his coconspirator.

Pulling his nerves into some sense or order, Shinichi steeled himself for the coming confrontation and hoped his bluffing skills were up to the challenge. _He doesn't have any reason to suspect me or KID right now. Just find out what he wants. Do _not_ act guilty._

Shinichi popped the door open before Nakamori could get any closer and stepped out of the car. Nakamori spotted his target and moved to confront the detective. Shinichi met him at the rear of the car, leaning casually against the trunk and acting horribly inconvenienced at the delay.

"Nakamori-keibu. Did you need something? If not, I would prefer to get home and put this night behind me," Shinichi opened the conversation trying not to look rushed but still hoping to end it swiftly.

"Kudou, what's this I hear about you running around with some floozy? I thought you had more sense than that," Nakamori interrogated the suddenly flustered teen.

_He's questioning me on _what_! Wait… maybe he suspects that was KID's disguise. _

Finding this the most likely reason for Nakamori's irritation, Shinichi tried to divert any suspicion. He tried to maintain a calm tone and hoped Nakamori would account any hesitance on his part to embarrassment at the earlier situation, "The young… lady… was picked up by a gentleman she recognized and the other guests assured me he was her escort. He offered to conduct her home. Quite frankly, I was glad to get out of that situation and now I'd like to be on my way. So if you don't mind?"

Nakamori blinked but seemed assuaged by his reply, "Oh, good then." He didn't look like he knew what to follow that with.

Shinichi decided to take that as his chance to escape, "Well then, good night."

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy. Nakamori grunted, "Wait, Kudou." He shifted awkwardly and Shinichi's mind demanded. _Spit it out already!_

Apparently deciding to reveal whatever issue was still on his mind, Nakamori plunged ahead, "Megure and I were talking after the departments found out about your breakup with Ran-kun…" _They're talking about _what_…_ "and several people have been wondering about who you would be interested in now."

_Stop. I don't want to know. This is going to turn into one of the most awkward conversations ever, isn't it? It might even pass mom's Holmes and Irene vs Holmes and Watson debate that my version of the talk degenerated into as dad huddled in a corner with his ears plugged. Traitor. Abandoning his own flesh and blood._

Shinichi resisted the urge to run. He would finish this debacle and get away one way or another. He was going to hand the thief over here and now if he heard a single snicker from the car though.

"_Why_ did this come up?" Shinichi couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Megure was worried! And people have been talking," Nakamori quickly defended himself. "Anyway, we couldn't think of any reason it didn't work out except that you must be…" Here Nakamori began to gesture as his hand did some obscene wiggle.

Shinichi just continued to stare in confusion at him.

Nakamori gave up his spontaneous hand signals and finished in a hushed tone as if he were breaking a taboo, "gay."

Shinichi choked and fought the urge to follow his dad's example and find a corner to huddle in now_. I think I'd prefer it if he started accusing me of aiding and abetting a criminal now. Is this how low I've sunk? Bottom feed for the Tokyo PD rumor mill?_

"Never mind. I would love to end this conversation here, but I don't think either of us would have suffered through this conversation if you didn't have a point," Shinichi speared him with a glare. _And it better be a good one._

Nakamori rallied, "Anyway if you are…" The hand wiggled again… "There's a boy I know your age. He's practically a son to me. I used to think he'd get with Aoko, but we figured out a long time ago he wasn't so much coming out of the closet as building up a fireworks show to spread the message in flaming sky writing to the populace of Japan. He's a bit of a handful, but a good kid. You're pretty opposite in personality, but on some level I just got the feeling you two would click. And you know they like to say that opposites attract."

_There are new lows my life can reach after all. _Nakamori_ is trying to set me up on a _blind date_. With a _man_. And Megure's helping. Damn him._

"So I offered. If Megure or Aoko asks, you tell 'em. Anyone else and this conversation never happened. Call the office and I'll arrange it if you want. Or wait…" Nakamori fished out a wrinkled business card and scrawled another phone number on it. Shinichi assumed it was his personal line. He looked almost as relieved as Shinichi felt to end the discussion.

"…Right," Shinichi denied the increasing desire to break down and descend into insanity and hysterical laughter. Instead he decided to take the opportunity and get the heck out of there. He could feel his brain already starting to repress this entire experience.

Nakamori's retreat was reminiscent of the speeds he reached when confronted with his favorite quarry. Shinichi was soon left alone and not looking forward to KID's response to life's latest prank on the beleaguered detective. He moved back to the car and returned to his seat without looking at his soon to be tormentor.

"Drop it. Please. I think we've both had enough for one night. I'd appreciate it if you would just find out where I need to take you. Then I'm going home and never speaking of any of this again," Shinichi waited but no response came.

Looking over to see what was holding the magician's attention, Shinichi noticed a small smile had found its way back to its regular home on his face. That distracted Shinichi for a few seconds before he took note of the breathing pattern the other had adapted in the time frame of Shinichi's escapade.

_I'm fending off Nakamori and you fall asleep!_

Shinichi shook KID should and demanded, "Oh no you don't! Wake up and give me a hand here!"

KID mumbled a complaint before lunging for the warm body attached to the offensive limb. Draping himself onto his side behind the gearshift, KID burrowed his head against the thigh of the detective. Shinichi quickly moved to keep the hat concealing his features. As he arranged it back into position while avoiding any direct looks at anything incriminating, KID settled down into his new position and settled back into sleep.

Feeling it was safe now, Shinichi glared down at his burden, "Do you have _any_ survival sense or did lady luck just adopt you?"

He pinched KID's cheek in emphasis letting go as the other let out a sleepy protest of, "Noooo, Nakamori-keibu. I swear I'm a real woman. You don't really need to _check_." He then settled back into a deep sleep and still failed to stir from his new preferred position. Disturbed, Shinichi gave up and let him.

"You have no right to simultaneously be this annoying _and_ this adorable. If there's anything I hate about you, it's that you're impossible to hate. Brat," with that admission Shinichi started the car. He'd had enough _incidents_ tonight.

"I suppose it can't hurt to let you stay the night. Not as much as it's hurting when I try to get you to your own home. Tomorrow, you're on your own," the slightly bemused teen offered the contorted thief trying to use him as an impromptu mattress.

KID snorted in what Shinichi took as an agreement to his offer.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning

Where Can I Get a Morning After Pill for Kaitou?

Shinichi resisted the pull of consciousness tenaciously. Some corner of his mind was screaming that he was safer in the den of pillows and blankets he'd buried himself under and reality was _not_ going to be his friend today. Sadly, his body did not have the same impulse. Shinichi was pulled back into the waking world as a stomach filled with nothing but water and appetizers for dinner the night before began to demand an actual breakfast for a change. As his mind was forcefully dragged back to working order, Shinichi moaned at the memories of last night's disaster still waiting.

_It's too early for this._

A bloodshot eye spied out of the heap for any new issues that might have popped up since he finally made it into his own bed _sans_ company. He relaxed at the sight of the empty room that greeted him. Shinichi had been afraid the locks on his door and fluffy fortifications wouldn't discourage KID from waking up and renewing his attempts to cling to the exhausted chauffeur he'd procured for the night. Shinichi had already been running late last night from the ordeal of smuggling the thief from the bogus heist scene, finding a good will bin to dump the revealing red evening wear he'd disguised in, and finally getting the culprit behind his frustrations out of his burrow in the detective's car and into a guest bed.

Once the thief was alert enough, he was more than happy to hang on to Shinichi on the way to the guest room, but he was not too eager to release him. Shinichi had resorted to several rounds of singing "Twinkle, Twinkle" to get the thief's mitts off Shinichi and firmly positioned in defense of his own eardrums. Shinichi smirked in remembrance. He was fairly sure a dying cat couldn't match the warbling, torturous octaves his voice had discovered in his butchered rendition of the lullaby.

_Finally, years of being teased at karaoke for being completely incompetent were rewarded. There's a silver lining to everything. _

KID had quickly started dozing off again, so Shinichi had scrawled an abbreviated explanation for the thief in case his guest found himself fuzzy on the details of his bender. The letter was left with a few aspirin and a glass of water and finished with a distinctly impolite request to get out.

Shinichi focused on the bedside alarm clock. It was almost a quarter past eleven. Surely, his guest had woken up by now and realized the situation? KID had gotten plenty of sleep even before Shinichi got him to the house, and there was no way he couldn't realize how unlikely Shinichi's continued hospitality would be now that he was capable of caring for himself. Shinichi reluctantly removed himself from the sanctuary of his bed and peered around the room. He half expected one of the lumps on the bed to transform into a lecherous, unwelcome visitor. Undoing the locks on his bedroom door, Shinichi cautiously poked his head out into the thankfully empty hallway.

Seeing the open door of the guest room, Shinichi went down to find the bed rumpled but empty. The note and aspirin had vanished with the occupant leaving only an empty glass. Shinichi smiled and went to the bathroom to start his own routine.

_It's good to see him showing some sense for once. I thought I'd have to pry him off me if he was still in a _mood_. I really did not want to have to explain last night. It was bad enough living it. _

Shinichi frowned as he entered the bathroom. His toiletries were scattered across the counter and the clothes he'd lent to the thief the night before were left on the floor along with several small puddles trailing to the shower.

_What a lovely thank you for my assistance. I almost wish he was still here. Just so I could smack him for the grief he's caused me, of course. Who am I kidding? I'm just glad he's back to being someone else's problem now. _

Shinichi concentrated on the relief he felt now that he was home free of the mess and fished his hopefully unused toothbrush from the mess. He ignored the slight pang of hurt that the thief had left so easily now that he was sober. It came from the same part that had driven the rest of him into a stupor at the question KID had posed before slipping back into slumber.

"_What if I'm not playing?"_

_I should know better than to listen to a drunk. Kogoro-ojisan would qualify as a saint if he was as charitable to the world sober as he was when he's had a few beers. With KID, _everything_ is a game. _

Shinichi scowled and spat the foamy rinse from his mouth. Toweling his face off, Shinichi cringed as his fire alarm went off.

_What other surprises has that damn tanuki left now!_

Shinichi slapped the whining device off and began to track the source of the fumes that had set off the shrill alarm. Expecting a stray trick left behind by KID to _thank_ his host after all, Shinichi was stunned to see the magician himself standing in the kitchen holding a blackened, still smoking pan trying to decide if it was remotely salvageable as a kitchen instrument or a lost cause. The counters were covered with baking powder, pans, lids, bits of egg, charred toast, and wet towels that were most likely sacrificed in KID's attempt to make breakfast and subsequent damage control. There was only one thing saving him from the detective's renewed wrath.

KID was only wearing a towel.

Out of all the things wrong with this situation, Shinichi's brain had stalled on that fact first and proceeded to start campaigning his other organs for a new policy on—_ahem_—_punishing_ the localized disaster for all the problems he'd caused them. The last shreds of Shinichi's dignity relocated to his right hand and came up to slap some sense back into him.

As his palm impacted, Shinichi fought the urge to whimper as the world resumed the chaotic wakeup call currently adding to his pain. His hand moved to smooth the premature wrinkle lines forming between his eyes as his headache throbbed back to life.

"Whoops," KID held the fuming appliance behind his back. "Good morning Shinichi!" KID determinedly ignored the ruin he'd made of the Kudou kitchen.

Shinichi blinked.

_Make it go away. Far away. If anyone up there looks kindly on detectives, _please_. I knew I should have stayed in bed._

In fact that seemed like an excellent plan. This could all be a bad dream if he'd just back away from the lunatic now. Spinning on his heel without a word, Shinichi tried not to break into a run as he retreated. He growled as a bare arm slung over his shoulders and dragged him back to the nightmare.

Shinichi tried not to scream as he wheeled around to face the bane of his existence. "What do you think you're doing?" he berated. "What part of waking up _in a detective's house_ made you decide to wander around nude? You're a criminal moron! Have some sense." Shinichi paused. "And don't use my name so familiarly!"

_Oh no, I acknowledged it. Now I'll never get rid of it._

Shinichi felt his horror creeping through his defenses as the reality of the situation set in. He brought both hands to his face in some vain attempt to block it out again. Slightly hysterical, he continued, "Do you know how _hard_ it was to keep you anonymous even when you were being such an idiot? Hours of fending off you and your antics down the drain because you don't possess as single shred of modesty!" Yanking the arm off him, he grabbed the smoking pan from KID and marched over to the open kitchen window still venting smoke out yanking the curtains closed. He dropped the pan into the sink. "…And no sense of self preservation."

KID's grin hadn't faded in the slightest. He held his hands up in mock defense. His tone was brighter than anyone had a right to be the morning after a binge, "The least you could do after taking advantage of me last night is feed me." The hands clasped under his chin and he had the gall to bat his eyes at the fuming detective after such a ridiculous statement. "Or did last night mean nothing to you?"

Shinichi twitched, "Took advantage... of you? I took advantage of you?" Shinichi settled a laser glare on the other's now exposed head and contemplated what blunt instrument would make the best impact with the little used appendage on the other's shoulders. "I think your memory might be a little fuzzy. Let me jog it for you." Shinichi made to grab the pan again.

"_Eek_," KID squeaked. "Kidding. Wait. Mea culpa. Put the pan down, oh-great-detective-whom-I-respect-very-much! I'm sorry!" Shinichi's glare didn't waver but he did release his chosen weapon after a few attempted hits. KID breathed a sigh of relief. "You need to lighten up. I'm not _that_ fuzzy on the details last night. I just wanted to try to say thank you and as you can guess, my attempts so far seem to be falling a bit short."

Shinichi snorted and look pointedly around the destroyed room. KID winced, "Right. Anyway, I do remember you _very patiently_ taking care of me in spite of our… _differences_. It was more than I had any right to expect from one of my pursuers, especially considering your diligence in those circumstances. I didn't want to leave without expressing my gratitude in person."

"If you really wanted to respect my efforts you might have tried continuing in the spirit of them," Shinichi bit out as he eyed the unconcealed face of the world's most mysterious and sought after criminal. "While I might not consider a choice between my morals and my duty a particularly hard one, I prefer to avoid making that decision if possible. You're putting me in a bit of a tight spot here."

"Am I really?" KID countered. "You already knew there had to be a strong similarity in our faces from the heist when I disguised as you. Not my brightest disguise, but it was certainly one of my more enjoyable performances. And really, short of bringing me handcuffed directly from a heist into the station and having a professional examine me for any further disguises, you can't honestly prove that I am what or who I appear as with my reputation for trickery. And even then, there's room for doubt. I think last night proves beyond all doubt that _you_ won't do anything underhanded as long as I keep to my own morals and that you prefer a victory you claim with your own talents in the course of the game. Is it really an issue or is a win by default enough for you?"

"Stupid question thief," Shinichi muttered. They both knew the challenge is the only thing drawing him to leave his usual stomping grounds of homicide to chase a thief. He didn't really feel like continuing this argument though. KID was right. Shinichi just wished he could have made it out of this situation with slightly less liability. He crossed over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. Digging a box of cereal out of one of the untouched cupboards, Shinichi placed them on the table in a peace offering. "Get some clothes on and clean up your mess. You're a terrible guest." He flinched as there was a cheer and poof from the thief's direction. It was with great trepidation that he looked over.

KID had somehow gotten a hold of the lacy apron Ran kept here for when she cooked for her meal preparation deficient friend. It didn't cover much more than the towel. KID was wearing a smile of accomplishment regardless. Shinichi moaned, "That better not be your idea of getting dressed."

KID winked and cocked a finger to his exasperation, "But now I can clean up _and_ spare your virgin eyes! Be awed by my impressive ability to multitask or my buns of steel. Either way, I accept all forms of flattery as long as they're sincere." Shinichi was mortified to find himself blushing again when KID flirtatiously sauntered up to him in his newest getup. "How'd you like to try taking advantage now, tantei-kun~?"

_It's too early to deal with this. It's too weird to deal with at _any_ time. _

"Clean up?" Shinichi croaked hoping to distract the prey turned pursuer eyeing him. KID pouted but took mercy and began wiping the mess up with the loose kitchen towels. Shinichi was just glad he'd opted for the kitchen towels and not volunteered the use of the one he was wearing. He wouldn't be surprised by anything the thief did at this point.

Shinichi concentrated on the non-provocative cereal he was consuming single mindedly. He couldn't help wondering about KID's forwardness though. This was overboard even for his usual stunts. Last night was easily explained as alcohol and KID being… KID. Shinichi blinked as a possible reason broke through his uncertainty.

_Maybe he's nervous about what happened last night? If he doesn't remember the details, he can't be comfortable with how at risk he was then. He must be fishing for more info._ Shinichi was relieved as he solved the mystery to KID's aggressive attempts to keep him off balance. _It's not like he _likes_ me or anything._ Shinichi mentally chuckled and looked up in a much better mood. He barely noticed the tiny bit of disappointment he felt at the discovery. _I should probably go over what happened so he knows what damage control needs to be done. _

KID had paused in his activities at the detective's laughter before dumping the last of the mess in the sink for later cleaning. He turned to spy on what had so amused Shinichi only to start as said detective shot the befuddled thief a huge grin. Shinichi was amused to see the other fumble the waste he was carrying to the trash to spill onto the floor in reaction a _smile_ after all the flaunting and posing he'd done to puzzle the poor sleuth. _So that's what it takes to disturb him. He is nervous after all. He really doesn't need to worry so much._ Shinichi continued to smile at the increasingly flustered KID. KID hesitated than started to grin back. _Why's he blushing?_

Shinichi's thoughts were again interrupted as the phone rang into the comfortable silence between them. Eyeing it in annoyance, he began to rise from his chair only to stop in alarm as KID slammed a finger gleefully onto the speaker button.

"Moshi, moshi~!" KID sang in Shinichi's voice. Shinichi bit back a growl. _Who knows what that brat will do in this mood?_

They both paled as Nakamori grunted from the handset, "What the hell's gotten into you Kudou?"

Shinichi angrily gestured KID over to the table and away from the phone before he got anymore ideas. KID grabbed his own bowl and utensils and started blissfully pouring himself some cereal regardless of the detective's glower. Shinichi hoped he'd keep his mouth focused on breakfast and not more trouble. Actually, he really hoped KID would get the message and go put some clothes on. The apron/towel ensemble was not helping his thought processes.

Trying to distract himself, he began to shake the charred remains out of the toaster as he thought of a reply to the inquiry as he made his way over. He excused, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

_Focus on Nakamori, Kudou. KID's just nervous._ Shinichi was at a loss to explain the reason for the inspector's call. Mindful of his guest's worries, Shinichi decided to leave the speaker on. _It might help with the explanations later._

"Oi,Kudou. What do you remember about the girl you ran into last night and her date?" Nakamori sounded slightly dubious at the out of character greeting but continued anyway. Shinichi blinked at the question.

Warily he answered, "Not much. I was trying _not_ to get a good look with how much she was eager to... display." That seemed like a good enough explanation. "The gentlemen wore a hat and once I affirmed he was her date I forgot all about it."

"Nothing seemed off?" Nakamori pursued doggedly.

Shinichi kept his voice even and dry, "Other than the obvious?" He began to relax since it seemed he wasn't being accused of anything. If there was anything to implicate him in KID's surreptitious departure, Nakamori would have already gotten to that point and probably be screaming on his doorstep now. Putting the toaster down, he plugged it in to begin toasting a slice for each of them. That was probably the full extent of what their combined culinary skills could do for the meal.

"Looks like I've got one up on you then," Nakamori savored with an almost indecent relish. "We're pretty sure one of them was KID and the other his accomplice. My money's on your little friend."

"Even if KID did feel the need to dress like a woman and get smashed just to molest me in a men's room, I don't see how you came to this brilliant conclusion," Shinichi deadpanned in his best suffering-the-stupidity tone.

"That's because you left before the cleanup," the glee had actually increased. "We found your admirer and her date trussed up in jester's suits in one of the parlors. A little pressure on them and our charming hosts and they were pointing fingers in no time. Apparently, the man is a subordinate at the hosts' company and agreed to dress up as Kaitou KID to liven up the party with a mock heist. His date thought it would do wonders for her reputation if KID 'stole' her as well. Freaking fangirls. KID got to them before we could suffer through that drivel though."

Shinichi snorted. Nakamori seemed as glad of that as he did of his _victory_ over the detective. Trying to keep his own enjoyment at the predicament of the scatterbrained social elites out of his voice, he gruffly inquired, "So KID took the disguises and made an idiot of himself. The only real surprise is that he didn't make a bigger one. He's usually flashier in his fraud exposure. If the young 'lady' I met was KID, I'm not surprised. There was a pretty strong reek of alcohol around her."

"Yeah, that's the really weird part," Nakamori agreed. "Not how you're thinking though. We're pretty sure the lady was KID mainly because we found KID's uniform stashed in the tank of a toilet next door." Shinichi turned to glare at the culprit_. Was that the best you could do?_ The irritation faded as he took in the panicked expression the other was wearing_. What's he afraid of? They didn't find anything incriminating and he got away scot free. Is there something in the uniform?_

Shinichi tried to sound merely curious, "Are you sure it's KID's? And if so, do you think we'll be able to find anything useful from it?"

Nakamori groused, "Do we ever? No…" Shinichi relaxed again and eyed the still tense thief. _Sheesh, and he calls me uptight. It's going to be fine._

"The suit looks authentic, but I'm starting to have doubts. The really weird part is the empty flask of gin we found bundled in the suit. I can't believe KID would stoop to something so juvenile in revenge for using his name. Seriously, spiking the punch and then playing the part of a drunk… That's so below his standards, _I'm_ disappointed…" Nakamori's rant cut off.

_-CRASH-_

_How did the toaster get over there?_ Shinichi could barely wonder through the red haze descending over his vision. KID had jumped out of the path of the oncoming metal missile to duck halfway in the hallway. Shinichi probably would have found the sight of KID crouched in nothing but a feminine apron hilarious in any other situation. It seemed the towel had finally lost its hold and been abandoned in the desperate escape. His hand gripped the handle of the abandoned pan from earlier. It fit in his hand like an old friend.

Shinichi could feel a demented smile forcing its way onto his face.

"Kudou, what the hell was that!" Nakamori roared.

"I seem to have a rodent infestation. Hold a minute," Shinichi chirped. It was not a natural sound.

"Eh…" the keibu's voice cut off abruptly.

"Shinichi, I can explain…" KID nervously started. He yelped as the pan swung dangerously close to his head followed shortly by the heel of an infuriated Shinichi. KID was forced to put all his athletic skill to use as he frantically avoided the enraged detective. "Really…" Duck. "Wait! It's not what you think!"

Dodge. _-Crunch-_ Kaito looked at the impression left in the floorboards before fixing his attention back on his attacker. "I thought you didn't believe in killing!" his increasingly high pitched voice tried to reason.

"I don't. I do believe in _hurting_ however. I think I'll start with your legs," Shinichi's monotone terrified KID into stifled yelps as he dodged and tried to find a getaway route.

Running back into the kitchen, he dived through the still open kitchen window. Shinichi cursed and slammed his fist against the wall next to it. He hadn't forgotten the inspector that could all too easily turn his suspicions to the last known company of the presumed, disguised KID. Calming his breathing and trying to force his mind back into working order, Shinichi smirked slightly as he spotted one of the discarded voice changer experiments from Agasa. The tie clip worked perfectly; just Shinichi couldn't find a viable reason to walk around with a tie held over his mouth. Agasa was currently working on some shirt cuffs that he could more reasonably bring to his face if he needed to imitate someone.

Picking that and his cell phone up, he chose a setting he'd previously noted as one of his more gossip prone neighbors down the street. Dialing the familiar number he cleared his throat, "Hello, police?" He'd nailed the nasal, busy body delivery. "I'd like to place an anonymous tip. There's a pervert running around the neighborhood. Some strange man just ran by in nothing but a woman's apron. The nerve of some young people. Do they even think of what it could do to my heart to see…" The officer seemed more than happy to get the relevant info and promised to send a car, then another diatribe later, two, no, three cars to investigate the matter.

Shinichi knew a few unsuspecting officers wouldn't give the infamous Kaitou KID many problems, but it made him feel a little better to know KID would get an unpleasant surprise of his own soon as well. Shinichi turned back to the blinking headset.

"Nakamori-keibu?" Shinichi's misleadingly calm voice invited him to continue their earlier conversation.

"Dammit Kudou! What was that?" Nakamori roared.

"A pest," he clipped out.

Nakamori sighed and commiserated, "Just sank in that the lady was KID, huh? Don't worry. You're not the first to find yourself in an awkward situation thanks to the damn thief's pranks."

"Un," Shinichi was glad the inspector was so willing to provide his own answers. He really didn't feel like explaining anything at the moment. He considered for a moment. "Speaking of awkward keibu, about our conversation last night…" Nakamori cleared his throat in discomfort. "I thought about it and I think meeting your friend sounds like a good idea."

"…Really?" Nakamori asked disbelieving.

"I trust your judgment…" Shinichi could almost see Nakamori puff up at that. "…And I really do need to get out more. I'm spending far too much time with criminals and cops for someone my age. No offense intended."

"None taken," Nakamori assured him. "I wish that Hakuba kid would figure that out too and ask my Aoko for a chance instead of chasing the damn KID all the time. She's been waiting for him to get a spine long enough. Tell you what… it's already Sunday. Just come by the station to give me your report on yesterday next Saturday around noon and I'll introduce you."

"Great. What's his name?" Shinichi agreed_. Bite that KID. No more heists, no more embarrassment, and especially no more thieves for me. _Shinichi ignored the voice that questioned why dating seemed like the proper retaliation when cutting himself off from the thief.

"Kuroba Kaito."


	5. Chapter 5: Blind

The Dangers of Blind Dating

Every once in awhile, Shinichi found himself wondering how he could possibly be related to two such flighty, insane people as his parents. Then genetics would rear their ugly head, and he'd realize he'd just done something completely senseless and stupid too late to do anything about it and he'd have his answer. This was one of those times.

_What possessed me to agree to go on a blind date? It's one thing to hit rock bottom, but did I have to grab a shovel and start digging?_ Shinichi internally moaned as he buried his face in his hands. He'd turned over his report to one of Nakamori's officers and was now waiting in the break room for his approaching doom a.k.a. date.

He tried to distract himself again with the innocuous white card he'd found hidden in his mail this morning. He scowled. KID had decided to extend an _invitation_ to his favorite detective for a heist that Shinichi roughly figured was meant to take place in three weeks from the hints. He fully intended to stick to his earlier vow and hand the notice over to the department while he was there... Just as soon as he saw Nakamori and his escort for the day… Really.

Once he'd cooled off from his initial burst of fury at KID, his usual level headed logic had set in and been more than happy to point out the disaster he'd landed himself in. Even worse, he had no one but himself to blame for this one. The one good thing to come out of his impending torture was it had managed to distract him from the confusion and disappointment the thief's latest prank had inspired. Instead he was too busy wallowing in unwanted mental images of Nakamori's surrogate son. He'd had nightmares of a Hakuba clone with a mustache ranting about 'damn thieves' all week. It was not his ideal choice of company or topic anytime soon.

_You're overreacting. He can't be that bad. And no one can possibly be as annoying as a persistent Kaitou K…_

"Yo!" an unreasonably chipper voice piped up behind him.

Shinichi growled even before the voice consciously registered. Whirling around, he found his curse had somehow made its way into the closed break room. Shinichi had been facing the door, but maybe… his eyes darted up to find an air duct. He scowled. He was getting complacent.

KID had the temerity to look pleased to see him. He was dressed casually in a pair of tight washed blue jeans and a neon green shirt with a four leaf clover printed on it somewhat covered by a plain white hoodie, a sight that a part of Shinichi was trying very hard not to appreciate, and leaning blissfully oblivious against the wall. He seemed fully intent on ignoring the danger and beaming at the dismayed detective. Shinichi wondered how cheerful he'd be once Shinichi introduced the scalding hot coffee he'd been making to the smug bastard's face. Sparkle at _that_.

He cursed his own shocked moment of indecision as KID brought his hands out from the hoodie pockets he'd tucked them into and was fully prepared to find himself caught in another humiliating trap. He remained on guard even as KID's hands came up apparently empty and were held palms out in a gesture of surrender.

"Now, now tantei-kun. Do you really want to explain to all the nice officers why you're assaulting an innocent-" KID gracefully ignored the involuntary snort that escaped Shinichi, "-civilian in their headquarters?"

"I'll take my risks if it means getting it through your thick head that _I don't want to see you_," Shinichi hissed. He did put down the mug though. "Of the two of us, you have quite a bit more to be concerned about if they come around asking for explanations. There aren't many good reasons for an _innocent civilian_ to bypass security and wander around the Kaitou KID taskforce's headquarters. Or were you hoping to be a police officer when you grow up?"

"I've got far too much of a Peter Pan complex to hold such lofty goals my dear detective," KID overlooked the sarcasm layered through the last comment and contemplated. "I would much rather remain a _KID_ forever. And while you're a little tall for a lost boy, you'd make an excellent Wendy-mother." KID grinned at the fuming detective from half lidded eyes. "Want to be my Wendy?"

"Taking care of you is the last thing I'll ever want to do, you leech!" Shinichi finally exploded. He didn't have any patience left for KID's games and had no intention of getting caught up in them again. "I'm sick of your damn stunts and don't want…"

Shinichi cut off as KID suddenly straitened and slipped one of his upheld hands to his ear. The other dropped back to his side. The earlier teasing faded from his face and he advised, "Breathe detective. It's almost show time."

KID plucked a micro receiver from his ear and it disappeared from view just as the break room door opened. Shinichi's heart sank as he and the complacent, unmasked criminal who'd ambushed him were revealed. His heart then went into overdrive as the familiar gruff tones confirmed the worst possible new arrival, "So this is where you went off to."

The damn thief—and why did he _care_—wasn't fazed by the arrival of his oldest nemesis and risk he was inviting. In fact, he seemed _pleased_ to be discovered. What was he doing running around his task force's base without a disguise and provoking officers? Even if they didn't get a chance to confirm his true features, he was drawing an inexcusable degree of suspicion to his real identity.

If Shinichi wasn't so busy trying to suppress the heart attack the situation was trying to cause and strangle his stubborn protective instincts for the idiot that had somehow still clung to existence, he would have killed KID himself for the cocky smile he sent at Nakamori. That damn grin was more of a KID trademark than the damn monocle. _Is he even _thinking_? No... He's trying to commit the most creative suicide ever and doing his damnedest to take _me_ with him._

"With such charming company to look forward to, you expected me to wait!" KID posed hand over heart in mock offense. Shinichi waited for the ensuing explosion. The same morbid curiosity that made a long series of bloody murder scenes bearable set in, and he was unable to take his eyes off the dead man taunting them both.

_I already decided that I'm not going to get sucked into this mess again. If KID wants to court disaster, it can have him. They'll make a beautiful couple._

Shinichi forced himself to relax and wait for the fallout. It wasn't his fault criminals felt the need to harass him to the point of stalking him into police stations. If anything, Nakamori should be glad he'd found such perfect kaitou bait.

"So have you already introduced yourselves, Kaito-kun?" was the unexpectedly even response to the inappropriate dramatics. Then the name and familiar address the inspector used sunk into his horrified brain. It was wrong. It had to be. There had to be another answer. The two sets of clues were all lined up but they both ended in such a ridiculous conclusion. It had no right to exist in a sane world.

_Just like everything else about KID. Or I guess I should call him Kuroba-san now… Why else would KID be here and Nakamori be so comfortable with him?_

Shinichi had settled firmly into dismayed shock. Regrettably, years of exposure to KID's unpredictability made the situation rather hard to deny. Which was leading to an unexpected renegotiation of the term 'awkward' once again in the dictionary according to Kudou Shinichi.

"Heh…" Shinichi recognized the voice after a second as his own. "Hah… ha ha ha ha ha!" Hysterical laughter bellowed and Shinichi had to brace his hand on the counter to keep upright. He hoped Nakamori didn't note the manic edge to his laughter. He had the feeling if he stopped laughing, he was going to start crying.

Once he was able to stop indulging his slight break with reality and calm down, he ignored the slight uneasy shifting from the cause of his breakdown and turned to face the befuddled inspector.

"Did I miss something?"

_You have no idea. _Shinichi gathered the shredded remains of his professional mindset to keep centered until he could get away from this latest fiasco.

"I don't think you'd appreciate the joke keibu-san. It's really not to your taste," Kaito temporized for the still unstable Shinichi. "I'm a little surprised tantei-kun got it…"

"Knowing your sense of humor, I'm not surprised," Nakamori resignedly admitted. "At least you're getting along. So what are your plans?"

_Plans?_

Frigid shock doused the last shreds of agitated amusement as he realized he'd agreed to a _date_ with _KID_. Sensing his bewilderment, KID took advantage of the momentary uncertainty to loop his arm around Shinichi from behind and bring a basket up.

"I had mom make a picnic!" KID waved said basket before jerking to a halt. His own smile became plastered on as Shinichi took advantage of the table conveniently shielding them partially from Nakamori's view and drove his heel viciously into KID's instep before grinding down on it. KID's voice retained its cheer even as a slightly pained breathiness entered, "We can bond over homemade goodness and get to know each other better before I drag him into my wicked schemes. I was hoping I could bribe a ride to the park."

"Bribe?" Nakamori perked up. The basket slid down KID's arm and a slice of chocolate cake complete with plate and silverware appeared in a puff of pink smoke in the freed hand. He maintained his grip on the seething detective. Nakamori grinned. "I can do that…"

Shinichi reluctantly stopped attacking his unwanted hanger-on as Nakamori came over to claim the treat.

"You don't have to trouble yourself inspector. I'm sure… _Kuroba-san_ and I can manage to find our own way," Shinichi tried to intervene. As soon as he got away from their audience he was dumping the thief and running back to Beika.

"Really, we're going on a date. I think you can call me Kaito, Shinichi-kun," Kaito bit down a yelp as Shinichi discretely pinched the top of his wrist and sudden tingling pain ran into his hand. Shinichi managed to finally disengage the numb limb. Nakamori had ignored the byplay in favor of pouring a cup of fresh coffee to wash down his cake. Shinichi moved over to the relative safety of the inspector and brought out the card he'd been contemplating earlier.

"Have you seen this yet, Nakamori-keibu?" Shinichi knew he had the inspector's full attention as he did a double take at the sight of the familiar signature and the notice was ripped from his hand.

"Where did you get this!" Nakamori had clearly abandoned all thoughts of cake and their dating life. He bent in single minded obsession over the calling card.

"It arrived with the rest of my mail today. I wasn't sure if you'd received a similar notice, but it looks like KID hasn't gotten around to it yet. Anyway, my hands are clean of it now," Shinichi calmly finished as two heads snapped in attention to him. Kaito had a surprisingly wounded expression on his face.

Nakamori on the other hand looked almost relieved. "Are you sure Kudou-kun? What brought this on?" he blurted but quickly tried to recover. "Not that I want teenagers running around a crime scene, but you have become something of a regular. KID is very select on the few he'll send his invitations to." Unspoken was KID's approval had somewhere along the line become the final say on heist attendance no matter what the higher ups liked to think about their job and jurisdiction.

"I guess I took a look at my priorities and decided division one is really where I'd like to dedicate my attentions to," Shinichi vaguely excused. "I've enjoyed working with you," he ignored the discomforted cough, "but I don't think I have the… _tolerance_ you do for this brand of crook, especially their ideas of personal space and boundaries."

Nakamori actually laughed at the aggravated twitch Shinichi had let escape, "So you _did_ pick up on that?"

Shinichi quipped, "If you were right about his disguise last heist, then it's a little hard to miss. I think I'm more than justified in sitting this one out." He eyed the inspector in slight confusion. _Maybe Sensui didn't give as much detail on KID's stunt as I thought?_

"Right!" Shinichi grunted in surprise as Nakamori slammed a hand against his back as he gave his approval. "I always knew you had a good head on your shoulders Kudou-kun. Not like the other brats running around playing detective. Don't worry about KID. We'll take care of him. You just concentrate on having a good time with Kaito-kun today. Right?" He looked to Kaito for agreement.

Shinichi thought smugly that if a few of Kaito's doves decided to use him for a perch right now, it would qualify as the best ever performance of a park statue.

"Kaito-kun?" he prodded with a smirk.

Kaito numbly turned to them at the inquiry, "eh?"

Nakamori twitched in irritation. He grabbed Kaito and used the hand still on Shinichi's back to steer them out of the break room. With a shove and order of "have fun" he began to head back to the office eying the latest notice. Shinichi smirked and took advantage of Kaito's continued stupor to make a subtle exit. He winced as he heard Nakamori bellow, "Takemura! Kudou-kun and Kaito-kun need a ride over to the park! And hurry it up! We've got a live one!"

He could hear the department bustling into full swing even as the aforementioned officer came trotting down the hall and tugged the still distracted teen along with him. Shinichi reluctantly followed him out to the squad car as Kaito was practically thrown into the backseat with him. Takemura was luckily too distracted with news of the latest notice to pay much attention to the fuming detective and uncharacteristically quiet magician. Kaito was slowly thawing from shock into a dazed gloom that was taking on an almost physical presence. He'd hunched over the basket he was still clutching and seemed to be communing with the contents on the general unfairness and cruelty of the world to unfortunate kaitou.

Shinichi maintained his indifference to the overdramatic reaction and plotted his impending escape. He eyed the park as they approached. It was an approximately five-kilometer woodland, probably often used for sakura viewing and nature walks. He tapped Takemura on the shoulder.

"Yes, Kudou-kun," was the preoccupied inquiry.

"Why don't you just drop us off here?" he gestured to an overgrown path leading into the woods they'd just passed.

Takemura finally turned his attention to his passengers. He looked slightly askance at the request and ventured, "We're just a few minutes from the main entrance Kudou-kun. Why would you want to stop here?"

"I'm sure you're in a hurry to get back into the action," Shinichi noted Takemura's rueful grin of acknowledgment. It was no secret that KID's officers all shared a distinct and almost irrational passion for their job. You needed it when your job considered 'dog pile on the bandit' and constant identity checks via facial disfigurement not only viable but necessary strategies. Shinichi shoved away the implication of what that said about the mentality of detectives who jumped off buildings for even a chance at a cheap shot. "And if we're just going to eat and get to know each other, then it will probably be more relaxing to do so in an out-of-the-way location than the middle of the park."

Takemura needed no more encouragement. Skidding to a stop in front of the old hiking trail, he waved to the detective as he dragged the depressed, basket-clutching Kaito with him out of the vehicle. "Don't have too much fun!" he winked and Shinichi kept the grim smile he'd politely pulled on firmly in place until the car sped away. It dropped completely from his face with a snort as Takemura flipped the squad car lights on in his impatience to return to the pre-heist planning.

_If I hurry I can still get to the train before the 2:10 JR train leaves for Beika._ Shinichi pulled his phone out and began to dial Satou. He'd arranged for her to provide him with an escape from the impending date at 3 o'clock. That would be enough time to say he gave an honest effort but not keel over from sheer boredom or awkwardness. She'd been the only one sympathetic to his situation. The rest of the department as well as Ran and Heiji had thought it would be good for him to get out and start seeing people and been offering advice all week. All the very _long_ week.

Satou had shared his outrage at the peer pressure and offered her own defense of his proud, _single_ professional life. She would call at the appointed time and request his help on an 'urgent' case. If he needed an out, he'd say he was still in Tokyo and she'd offer to pick him up. If despite all his reservations things went well, he'd tell her he was in Ekoda and she'd excuse the call as something he could investigate when he returned to their ward. In the end that plan had forced him to leave his own car behind and by extension left him stranded via Nakamori with the person he most wanted to avoid right now. Not one of his better laid plans.

Unfortunately, his ignore-it-until-it-goes-away strategy was sabotaged when his phone was snatched by an intent Kaito.

"Are you really going to pass up my heists?" Kaito demanded.

"Hand it over," Shinichi barked and stuck his hand out expectantly. He scowled as the pilfered device disappeared and Kaito invaded his personal space even more. He started to catalog the slight differences in their faces as Kaito's face settled into an identical scowl. _That's an unusual eye shade…_

"Are you even paying attention?" Kaito's frustrated voice broke through his preoccupation and reminded him of his own irritation.

"Perhaps it's slipped your mind, so I'll refresh your memory. I don't like you. I don't want anything to do with you. And the likelihood of me spending any time in your company voluntarily is slim to none," Shinichi coldly retorted as he moved back from the disturbed criminal inching closer. Kaito followed him across the sidewalk without hesitation.

"That's not what I was aiming for, detec… hey!" Kaito yelped. Shinichi shoved him away and bolted down the trail. _Forget the phone. I'll call Nakamori and tell him I forgot it later. Right now I need to focus on ditching my stalker._

He could hear Kaito close behind. Shinichi smirked. Unlike the detective, KID's experience with pursuit had little to do with the strategies of a chaser. As soon as Shinichi saw a right curve in the path he broke left into the underbrush. KID would figure that out easily enough, but Shinichi doubted he'd be able to catch up before they reached the rear entrance and the shopping district. The Saturday afternoon traffic there would provide the detective with more than enough cover to lose his tail. KID wouldn't know where to start.

Shinichi heard a slight pause back on the path. His advantage grew with every precious second. The thrill of victory was already rushing through him and he began to smile. Then something sailed right passed his ear. He nearly crashed down as he dodged the projectile and brought a protective arm across his eyes. A sudden familiar flash and bang and he was enveloped in pink smoke. He regained his balance only to crumble under a much heavier magician tackling him during his moment of hesitation. Shinichi shouted in surprise as they rolled across the grass.

Once the momentum was spent he was annoyed to find himself pinned by an equally frustrated Kaito on the forest floor. His wrists were held next to his head and his legs were pinned by Kaito's own body as he settled comfortably into a sitting position on his new Shinichi cushion.

"Now…" Kaito tried to continue and once again leaned in to confront the detective. Shinichi gave him a quick and rough introduction to the importance of the personal bubble by slamming his forehead into Kaito's nose. Kaito moved with the impact but still fell back clutching his face. Shinichi was half tempted to follow up but decided to finish his getaway while he had the opportunity. His own attempt to bolt was abruptly halted by a sharp pain in his wrist wrenching his left hand. He looked down and found a handcuff connecting him to an upraised root where they'd fallen.

"What the hell!" two voices cried in stereo. Then holding their respective injuries, they began to glare at each other. Shinichi decided to forfeit the stare down in favor of examining the handcuffs. He couldn't find either a keyhole or a noticeable trick to open them.

"You have a knack for ruining my plans Tantei-kun. Even the ones you don't know of," Kaito wryly remarked as he finished inspecting the damage and removed his hand. He didn't look like he knew what to do now that he'd caught the fleeing detective.

"What are these?" Shinichi crossly rattled the cuffs.

"Oh, those are a part of my collection," Kaito began to absently swing another two sets of cuffs that had appeared on his index fingers. "I might make a few modifications once I get my patty paws on them, but I like to commemorate the few attempts to catch me that get close enough to slip a pair on. And I do return them eventually." Kaito cocked his head. "Actually, I'm pretty sure those are Hakuba's. Be a dear and pass them on when you see him next?"

Shinichi gave an extra vicious tug on the binders at that new information before launching into a highly graphic, very physical description of what he thought of that idea. _Like hell am I ever explaining this to anyone. _

"It will be at least 8 o'clock before anyone starts to wonder where we are and longer before they find us," Kaito idly mused once it became apparent that Shinichi had no intention of halting the constant stream of vitriol he was spewing at him. "I have no problems waiting. We've got food and I have a lovely dining companion. And honestly… they've seen me do worse even if they do find us."

"On the other hand, I don't think you share my assessment of the situation," Kaito barely kept his lips from twitching into a grin as Shinichi growled in wordless agreement. "All I want to do is offer an explanation and an apology. You don't have to accept either. I also wouldn't mind an honest opinion of the lunch. After all, I promised the lady I'd get a review for her." Shinichi warily eyed him in confusion. "Just humor me for a little bit and you have my word you can call an end to our little date once I'm done. However if you really want to avoid me that badly, I'll make you a bet. The stakes will be a whole month to regain your bearings without any further contact from me. No notices sent, no unexpected visits, or attempts to sway your opinion will be made during that time."

"I don't want to see you at all, you lunatic! How many times do I have to say it?" Shinichi retorted unimpressed with the _generous_ offer. "You can't just force your way into my life and do whatever you want! Do you think I'm going to let you get away with this?"

"Yes?" Kaito propped his index finger on his chin and grinned from his relative safety.

"Arrrgh!" Shinichi yelled before giving up and turning away from the thief to glare at the tree trunk behind him. If he could have, he would have crossed his arms and descended into a full blown pout.

Kaito sighed as Shinichi's tantrum wound down into a frosty silence, "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" He received no response. "I'm not trying to make you mad. You're not good for my self control though. Just think about it. It's going to be a long day if you just sit there pretending I'm not here. You can try if you want. You can turn me in, ignore me, run away, or come after me. More than anyone else, you've got the means to ruin me if that's what you really want to do. But I am _not_ going away until after you hear me out. I'll just grab the basket and be back in a minute."

Shinichi didn't move until he heard Kaito's footsteps fade. He then renewed his investigation of the unique set of cuffs Kaito had _modified_. He wasn't having much luck but it occupied his hands while his mind wandered.

Shinichi had tried not to think too hard on the leverage he now possessed. Leverage the thief had practically forced on him in their last encounter. He didn't even have the ignorance of his name to fall back on. Kuroba Kaito's life could swiftly become very uncomfortable with on the word of the famous detective, Kudou Shinichi. He wasn't self deluded enough to believe he could ever take the advantage with it though. The personal cost he'd pay if he used it was too much. No matter how hurt and frustrated he was, he couldn't bring himself to truly believe KID was the kind of person that he needed to seriously bring down. He was just sick of dealing with the confusing and mercurial magician.

He gave up his examination and rested his head on the free palm. _I don't want to get sucked into his little _bet_. It's almost certainly rigged and he didn't mention any other terms beside his wager. However it will raise a lot less issues if I let him speak his piece and get out of here. He doesn't know about Satou-san's check in, but I'd rather not have to add her to this mess and have to explain it. Once I have a chance to regain my bearings, I'll take my own measures to avoid him. _

Shinichi turned back to the deserted path and leaned comfortably against the tree. He propped his free hand up on his upraised knee and resigned himself to the situation.

_It doesn't really matter in the end. I should have known he wouldn't let me go without a word. Sooner or later, we'd wind up talking. Even if it's only so we have a chance to say goodbye._


	6. Chapter 6: Reason

The Reason is You

Kaito looked mildly surprised that Shinichi had stopped his staring contest with the tree while he was retrieving their lunch.

"Are you going to let me talk?" he asked hopefully.

"You're not giving me much of a choice," Shinichi jerked the cuffs again.

Kaito perked up regardless of the derisive tone. "Take the other end of the blanket then and spread it under you," Kaito instructed. He tossed half of the blanket he'd pulled out of the basket to Shinichi and began to spread his half over the ground around him.

"Do we really have to do this? Can't you just make your excuses and finish this farce now?" Shinichi sighed but seemed to accept that he was going to have to humor his captor a little longer. There was no reason to keep sitting in the dirt either.

His objection died as Kaito began to unpack the basket. There was cold teriyaki chicken, rice, animal shaped boiled eggs, salad, and two slices of strawberry shortcake. It was all well prepared and neatly arranged with a caring eye—obvious in the little details like the little seaweed hearts decorating the rice. He'd often had meals like this as Conan when Ran-neechan thought he needed a little boost for the day. He might not know Kaito's mother, but that mental association left him feeling more than a little guilty at the thought of spurning her efforts.

Leaning back on his trapped hand he grabbed one of the empty plates that had been unpacked and held it out in a gesture to be served. If he wasn't going to have the use of both hands, Kaito had better be prepared to play the host.

"Oh, I though you just wanted to hurry and talk?" Kaito joked. He started to heap generous servings onto the plate though.

"I'm not taking my issue with you out on someone else's sincere efforts," Shinichi curtly explained. He set the full plate down and began to pick through the pile of food with his chopsticks. "Do you think I'm going to be able finish all this?"

"You don't eat enough. I bet you didn't even remember breakfast today," Kaito absently lectured. _Plenty of people only have coffee in the morning… _Shinichi pointedly didn't dignify that with a response. "Right, anyway…"

Kaito paused seemingly at a loss. He looked at the annoyed detective before bringing his hand to cup his chin in deliberation. He looked up in avoidance of the increasingly heated glare. After inspecting the sky for answers for forty seconds he suddenly dropped his head back down. Grabbing it in both hands and suddenly ruffling his already disordered hair in frustration, Kaito screamed, "GAAAAAAAH! I don't know where to even start!"

Shinichi frowned at the dramatics, "I believe you were going to excuse your sudden evolution from an unapologetic but harmless pest to an inconsiderate, complete ass."

Kaito looked up from his snit fit in surprise, "Eh?"

Shinichi twitched, "I don't know what you were thinking, and I'm not really interested. I _had_ thought we shared a mutual respect. We understood where our priorities overlapped and accepted where they differed. We weren't friends, but we were as close to it as our situation and rivalry allowed. I counted on you to be a man I could admire in your own weird way and that was the main reason I was able to let go and _enjoy_ your challenges…"

Kaito softly broke in as Shinichi paused, "Shin… tantei-kun…" He quieted as Shinichi set serious and slightly hurt eyes on him.

"So what possessed you to _use_ that for a damn prank?" he demanded. "I'm a _detective_. That means I have an obligation to enforce the law even though I have more leeway in my duty than an officer. I _choose_ to place my own morals before that. I don't regret that choice, but I will never be entirely comfortable making it. You knew all that and still threw aside any respect you might have for me to indulge in a juvenile attempt to embarrass me by using that knowledge against me. You had no right to put me in a situation like that for something as ridiculous as your own enjoyment. If that's your idea of a game, then do not expect me to play any…"

"That's not what I was trying to do at all!" Kaito protested waving his arm in defensive denial.

"What was your plan then? Unmask yourself in the stupidest stunt ever?" Shinichi acerbically retorted.

Kaito scratched his cheek and looked away as a choked chuckle failed to lighten the mood. "Actually… No wait! Just let me talk!" he pleaded as Shinichi's temper was obviously rising again.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito continued before Shinichi could interrupt him again, "I admit things didn't go according to plan last time. It was kind of an improvised plan in the first place. I was bored, and don't look at me like that. We all were. Those uptight socialites not only had the nerve to use my name, but they also threw a crap party. Like I would bother with that eyesore costume jewelry! And you should have seen the guy they were going to have play me! Taking out my imposter was easy, but what was I supposed to follow through with? It was depressing. My favorite audience but the performance hall was more than slightly lacking."

"So I'm looking for inspiration, and the cute little red dress ensemble and liquor just spoke to me… That doesn't sound right," Shinichi's eyes rolled as Kaito grinned then continued. "I'd been wondering how to get to know you without the filter of our rivalry for months. Introducing myself as Kuroba Kaito was too uncertain. You'd realize who I was in no time and while you probably wouldn't care to turn me in, you would continue treating me with the same preconceived notions as you would Kaitou KID and nothing would change. However, if I was 'drunk' you wouldn't keep your guard up or feel obliged to pursue me, so I could get closer."

"You devoted more than enough energy to getting _closer_ but I don't recall much interest in _talking_ from you," Shinichi interjected.

"Ah… yeah… well… I was kind of… distracted," Kaito's eyes darted around the detective nervously as he leaned back on his hands. More nervous chuckling ensued.

"With what? Making us both look like idiots?" Shinichi's attention converged back on his plate. He wasn't impressed with the stuttered explanations Kaito had come up with so far.

"_You_," Kaito's steady, intense voice brought his focus back. Shinichi was surprised to see all previous signs of nervousness and indecisiveness purged from Kaito's countenance.

"Eh?"

Kaito grimaced at Shinichi's blank incomprehension. He gritted through clenched teeth, "How can you be this dense?"

"H-hey," Shinichi tried to defend against the aspersion on his intelligence.

"You're a detective!" Kaito vented in frustration. "What do you think someone crawling all over you implies?"

Shinichi drew on his own outrage and incomprehension and argued, "What do you mean? You do it all the time! I know I get off balance at that kind of behavior. You also play on Nakamori's temper and Hakuba's ego. You know exactly which buttons to push to keep us at a loss."

Shinichi looked askance as a tic developed in between Kaito's eyes at his response. Kaito's voice quickly gained volume as he admitted, "I _like_ you, you pathetically oblivious excuse for an investigator!"

Shinichi's mind jerked to a halt as his mouth gaped uselessly. He tried to respond only to flounder before choking out a "What?" while trying to reorder his suddenly disjointed thoughts.

"I _like_ like you," he once again clarified. Kaito only smiled softly as Shinichi's confusion visibly increased.

Shinichi blinked and snapped, "Stop joking around with me Kuroba!"

He shifted uneasily as Kaito stood up and crossed around the blanket to kneel next to him. Bracing one hand on the ground, he leaned closer to the flustered detective without losing a fraction of his good mood.

"I'm not joking," Kaito asserted before closing the remaining distance. Shinichi reflexively moved away and squeaked as the back of his head knocked against the tree. Kaito's hand cupped his face cutting off his escape to the side and tilted his face back up. Then Shinichi's eyes closed and his senses narrowed unable to concentrate on anything but the lips gently pressing against his own.

If Shinichi's mind hadn't stuttered to a halt along with his awareness, he probably would have been able to pull away from the loose grip easily. However, his remaining thoughts were struggling to understand his own reactions. It was almost like they were in a chase. The adrenaline and freeing rush of matching an equal hummed pleasantly through him. Kaito hadn't pressed past the first soft contact but Shinichi found himself pressing forward in a sudden craving for _more_. Like every other challenge Kaito had ever thrown his way, it wasn't even a conscious decision to meet and match it.

Shinichi's eyes snapped open as he registered his own daring. He flushed as he met Kaito's own narrowed but still open and rapt eyes. The other's irises had darkened into a dark violet and try as he might, Shinichi couldn't find a trace of teasing in them. Kaito was the one to break the kiss. As he pulled away, Shinichi realized he'd forgotten to breathe and started drawing in shaky breaths.

"Are-re-re?" he muttered numbly*. Kaito laughed and affectionately bumped their foreheads together.

"And you think _I'm_ the adorable one?" he reflected. Shinichi was afraid he'd pass out if any more blood rushed to his face.

Kaito's fond smile was tempered with sincerity as he persisted, "Even if nothing else is accomplished today, you can be sure we're not going anywhere until you get it through your thick head that I am _serious_ about you. You won't get rid of me easily. This is not about a joke or our rivalry. Unless you are prepared to take some drastic measures, you won't be able deter me in the slightest. Consider this fair warning."

"Drastic?" Shinichi replied as his brain slowly began to work around his disorientation.

"You do have all the influence and evidence you need to see me behind bars, but I won't stay there for long and I have it on good authority that I'm impossible to hate even under extreme circumstances," Kaito warned.

Shinichi felt a slight flicker of anger at the reminder of his aspiring beau's duplicity and the extent of his acting during their last encounter. Bringing his free hand to Kaito's shoulder he pushed for some space. He'd forgotten his position and nearly fell back except for Kaito's steadying arm around his back.

Kaito steadied him into an upright position and then reluctantly withdrew the supporting arm. Shinichi was surprised again when he felt a pang of loss as the warm body moved away again. He blinked, still in a haze as one of the cake slices was presented in front of his face. He looked questioningly at the now slightly nervous magician presenting the distraction.

"You should try it. It's one of her best recipes," Kaito non-answered. He'd begun to fidget at the lack of reaction to his confession. Shinichi wondered how much Kaito was still hiding behind his poker face after such an intense declaration. He looked back down at the plate hoping the other wasn't paying too much attention to his continued vibrant blushing.

Kaito went back to his spot and began to pick at the meal. He mostly seemed to be shuffling food around waiting for Shinichi to recover and respond. It soon became apparent that Shinichi was still in shock as he blankly stared at his dessert.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito tried to break the silence.

"I'm thinking," Shinichi absently snapped.

Kaito coughed, "I also had an offer to discuss with you…" Shinichi focused on the edgy thief. Kaito tapped his plate in contemplation. "The terms of the wager would be for you to give this date a fair chance. Hear me out." Kaito waited until Shinichi closed his mouth. "I've been trying to get you alone for months. If you need some time away from me beyond the rest of today, you're going to have to at least sacrifice this afternoon. You give me until 8 o'clock. That's only a little over five hours now. If you can't say you enjoyed yourself at all during that time, then I lose. I'll stop inviting you to heists for the next three months and you won't see me as Kuroba or KID for a full month. That's as much space as I can handle giving you before it's open season again. However, if I do win then you promise to go on at least one more date and get to know me before making any final decisions. It's up to you if you're willing to take that gamble."

Kaito returned to picking at his own food. Shinichi tried to sort his muddled thoughts. He tried a bite of the cake. It was moist with homemade whip cream filled with tiny bits of strawberry. He could see why Kaito recommended it. His attempt to focus on the sweet instead of the lingering sensation of the earlier kiss failed. Frustrated, he stabbed the cake viciously for another bite.

_I think he really… So he… Last time…_ Shinichi decided to calm down and try to sort the facts logically. _It's highly likely that KID has a crush on me… _He took a minute to absorb the sheer strangeness of the thought after admitting it to himself. He couldn't really ignore that fact after having it not only stare him in the face but engage him in a lip lock. _So for the last several months he hasn't been trying to sidetrack me, but he's been… sidetracked. So when he stood there for that attempt to handcuff him and spun it into a tango dance... Or when he cut my line and left me stranded on that ledge in a Victorian era dress and started reciting Shakespeare sonnets from the other roof until the taskforce realized where we were… The red roses attached to all my notice deliveries and only mine… The handmade chocolate puzzle code on Valentine's day with the location where he hid his last heist's prize for return in it… The annoying tendency to turn around and hug me to get me off guard every time I got close to catching him really… Then there was Heiji running after him with a boken screaming that he was trying to ruin his family plan while KID screamed about adoption. I thought that was kind of strange… Heiji's always had weird ideas on the next few generations of Kudou/Hattori._

His brain halted on that last instance as he loudly scraped his fork accidently across the now empty plate. In horror he slammed it down and turned to the quietly eating thief demanding, "Who else knows about this?"

Kaito jumped slightly at the sudden movement before grinning as the question processed, "If you wanted it to be a secret, you should have caught a clue earlier detective. _Everyone_ knows."

Shinichi's dread grew along with Kaito's grin, "What exactly do you mean by _everyone_?"

Kaito rolled his eyes. He slowly began to elaborate, "I did everything short of stick my hand down your pants and tap out a confession in Morse code. You're the only one there with mile thick mental defenses against romantic advances toward you. They noticed." Kaito began to tick the names off on his fingers. "Nakamori-keibu, Megure-keibu, their respective charming departments, Mouri-chan, Mouri-san, Tantei-san, Tantei-han…"

Shinichi choked, "Heiji… Hakuba… _Mouri_! _They_ noticed." The unspoken _before me_ rang as Kaito tried not to laugh at his appalled consternation.

Shinichi scrabbled for hope, "How can you be _sure_ they know?"

Kaito shot a pitying look at him. He slowly drawled, "Why do you think we're here?" He sighed at Shinichi's blank stare. "Do you think any of them _approved_ of my intentions? Megure and your friends didn't want me _corrupting_ you and Nakamori has made keeping what I want away from me his life's work. They've been trying to set you up with someone they can support almost as long as I've been after you." He snickered. "All the guys ran from the competition as soon as they found out and the girl's were more likely to support me than the anti-KID efforts."

"Oh no…" Shinichi moaned.

"And who does Nakamori think of in their time of need but Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire!" Kaito announced while flourishing a rose at the aghast detective. "Nakamori swore if anyone could stand toe to toe with a determined KID for something he wanted, it would be me. The support was rather nice. Mouri-chan was happy to volunteer all kinds of fun facts to smooth the way. Not to mention I now have task forces dedicated to helping or hindering both my identities. I'm somewhat flattered by that." Kaito tucked the rose behind the still stiff Shinichi's ear.

Shinichi blinked, drew his knee up, and dropped his head down into the crook of his elbow to hide his face. Once he felt he had his expression under control and felt less like hiding in the forest until people decided he was asexual, he propped his chin on his knee and eyed the shifting thief who'd delivered the bad news.

Kaito tried to clarify, "It wasn't my idea. I mean, I was happy for the opportunity to get to know you, but I didn't want you to know just a part of me. Or for you to meet me as Kuroba and just treat me the same as KID. You'd already gotten to know me purely as a rival and breaking you out of that thought process is still an ongoing nightmare. I most wanted a chance for you to get to know me personally and honestly see if I'm someone you can have a relationship with.

"So while a major part of the plan last week was to approach you from a vulnerable position when you wouldn't pursue our rivalry, I also wanted to give you a chance to pursue knowledge of me on your own terms. Not through the efforts and circumstance of our friends. _Maybe_ even get you to finally notice my advances since you take them with a grain of salt when I'm sober. I didn't expect you to be that thick or to exercise so much caution against my 'stumbling' and self restraint on your own curiosity. That is why I tried to continue my plan the next morning."

"Such a pity Nakamori called and managed to sabotage you even if he didn't realize it. And when did the plan to get to know each other turn into the plan to molest and annoy me?" Shinichi dryly reminded.

"I already told you I was _distracted_," Kaito emphasized.

Shinichi coughed, "Still…"

Kaito rose a hand in a open palmed stopping gesture and continued, "After months of trying to get closer to you. Not only did I have you right there and not trying to arrest me, but you were _fussing_ over me. Compared to our usual interactions, it _was_ intoxicating. And I vastly overestimated my tolerance. I got caught up in the moment and wound up pushing for more than you were ready to handle." Shinichi was really getting sick of the familiar flush he could feel returning at full strength. Kaito had started nervously avoiding his questioning glare and was absently juggling several of his signature smoke pellets, a bean bag, a pack of cards, and Shinichi's stolen cell phone.

They both started as said cell phone began to ring. Kaito snagged it out of the air as his other props disappeared.

"Satou-san?" he questioned as he read the caller ID.

"The female officer whose boyfriend you disguised as," Shinichi tried to jog the thief's memory. "Takagi-keiji?"

"Oh! My fan," Kaito recalled with approval.

Shinichi fought the urge to bang his head against the trunk as he suddenly realized why Satou had been the only one to commiserate with him and offer her assistance with his escape plans. She hadn't been helping him. She'd been supporting _KID_.

"I'll need to get this one," Shinichi wearily held his hand out in expectation. KID kept a neutral expression as he handed over Shinichi's phone. He'd kept his end of the bargain.

"Satou-keiji?" Shinichi checked.

"Kudou-kun! Ready for a rescue?" Satou gleefully offered.

_Ha ha. If only you'd called an hour ago... That's not right. _Shinichi admitted and weighed his options. For better or worse, he couldn't ignore this. He could walk away now and sort this out on his own. He'd have to deal with a persistent KID soon, but not before he had a chance to organize his own defense. Or he could stick it out and try to sort it out the hard way while hopefully winning a longer grace period. Shinichi would be lying if he claimed the second option was only tempting for the possible reprieve from further embarrassment for a nice long time. KID's explanation had left him with far more questions than answers, and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

"Actually, I'm over in Ekoda. Can it wait?" Shinichi responded. Kaito seemed cautiously hopeful.

"What? But…" Satou protested.

"Thanks. Bye," Shinichi ended the call.

"Tantei-kun?" Kaito queried with anticipation.

"So what did you have in mind for this… date?" Shinichi surrendered.

Kaito beamed.

A/N:

*If you are one of the poor deprived souls who have not seen Conan in Japanese, "are-re-re" is his cute little catchphrase whenever he wants to draw attention to something. It's basically saying "that over there is…" very adorably.


	7. Chapter 7: Predictable

Plans Are for the Predictable, Kaito-kun

Shinichi rubbed his now free wrist and waited for Kaito to finish packing the remains of their lunch. As soon as he was finished, the basket disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So what do you plan to do now?" Shinichi idly inquired. It was the magician's idea. He better have a plan.

"Well, I honestly expected you to take longer to convince," Kaito sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "There's still a little time before my own schemes come into play. So why don't we walk around awhile? It's probably better this way since we have a chance to burn off lunch a little and chat for a bit without other distractions."

"If it means you keep your hands to yourself, I'm open to just about anything," Shinichi agreed. He followed the thief as he started to head back to the hiking trail.

Kaito held his hands over his heart and sniffled, "No one understands my vision!"

"Maybe if you vision didn't include galling everyone you can into trying to lock you up somewhere far away for some peace and quiet…" Shinichi suggested.

"That's half the fun," Kaito dismissed.

"And what's the other half?" Shinichi scowled as the mild question prompted a leer from his companion. "Never mind. Besides, I think that still qualifies under my earlier opinion of your _vision_."

"Critic," Kaito fondly accused. Shinichi smirked at the familiar appellation. "I'm surprised you haven't asked why…"

Shinichi quirked an eye at the rather open ended question for clarification, "Why what?"

"Why I do what I do," Kaito said as if it should have been obvious. Shinichi was getting sick of assumptions of how he _should_ react. He'd gotten too much new data to process in regards to his rival and he'd had too little time to process. There were more than enough whys for him to question…

"Why would I need to ask that?" Shinichi asked, mystified. "I'm a detective. If I wanted to know _that_, I'd already have figured it out myself…" Kaito mirrored his confusion. "I already told you I'm able to enjoy our confrontations so much because I trusted my own assessment of your character. While our conversation has brought to light new evidence on your… _behavior_ lately, I think my original opinion on your motives can stand. I _still_ think you enjoy your trade far too much and I probably won't agree with all your reasons, but you have them. I don't have to agree with them to accept them. I know your priorities match well enough with my own where it really matters so the rest are just details. You can tell me what they are if you feel like it."

Shinichi ignored the slight roughness underlying Kaito's voice as he replied, "Yeah, I think I'd like to do that sometime."

Shinichi sighed and reaching down, grabbed the jumpy thief's hand in his own. It was too strange to deal with him when he was quiet. He made Shinichi nervous. Kaito startled slightly at the contact before looking at their joined hands in wondering disbelief.

Shinichi jokingly sniped, "Surely I don't make you nervous?" Kaito laughed weakly and Shinichi could almost see the mental images of toaster missiles and other near misses flickering in his eyes. "I said I'd give you a fair chance today and I meant it. I'll need time to sort all this out—a _lot_ of time—but I'm not backing out of this bet right now. For both our sakes, I want to try to understand if I can see you as a friend or… something else. I need to gather more evidence before I can reach an informed opinion. This next month will give me plenty of time to figure it all out at the rate you're going."

Kaito's own confidence roared back to meet Shinichi's challenge. Shinichi wanted it clear that just because he'd been surprised, didn't mean he was going to follow along with Kaito's plans and terms blindly or spend the rest of the day jumping off the handle at every little provocation. Kaito smirked and tightened his grip on the offered hand.

"Is there anything that you _would_ like to ask?" Kaito inquired much more relaxed. They could hear the bustle of the more inhabited park areas. Once there, it was likely their conversation would have to restrict itself to safer topics or at least be more indirect. Shinichi slowed as he considered the question.

"Actually, are any of those handcuffs in your _collection_ from me?"

Kaito let out a surprised laugh at the off the wall question. Grinning with a perverted wiggle of his eyebrows, he assured, "Of course I keep your handcuffs, tantei-kun! They're some of my personal favorites. Would you like to see my tango memento?"

Shinichi gritted his teeth as a now rose and heart painted pair of cuffs were displayed in front of his face on the magician's free hand. He deadpanned, "No, I would not. I'm almost afraid to ask now, but could you show me the others?"

Kaito frowned in disappointment at the tame reaction, but swapped the tango tribute with two or three less provocative cuffs on each finger. Shinichi twitched at the fuzzy handcuffs several had been modified into, but for the most part they seemed to simply be mere trick cuffs. _He better not have turned Doran-kun into one of the monstrosities, or he's going to get an abrupt, _unpleasant_ reintroduction to his collection. _

Examining the inner ring of the different sets, he smiled in satisfaction as he found the distinct scuff marks on the inside of one of the less tampered with cuffs.

Snagging them with one of his own fingers, he tried to tug them away only to yelp as they vanished with the rest of the sets. He irately speculated, "So are you forgoing your return policy now?"

"Certainly not, but _I _decide when I return my treasures. However, if you want to explain why you're so attached to this particular pair…" Kaito stipulated. Shinichi snorted as Kaito swung said pair mockingly on his index finger.

"Fine, it's not like it's a big deal or anything," Shinichi shrugged and grabbed the cuffs as they were tossed at him. He tucked them into his pocket after another brief investigation for any surprises Kaito might have added.

"Tell me _all_ about your dirty little secrets," Kaito hummed.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and defended, "There's nothing _dirty_ about Doran-kun. He's my lucky charm."

Kaito laughed in surprised glee, "So even the famous Meitantei, Kudou Shinichi, needs a little luck?"

"Unlike _some_ people, I need all the good luck I can get. It's not my fault all I seem to attract is the bad kind of luck," Shinichi muttered in complaint. Kaito took the chance to shoot him a smug smile prompting another glare.

"I hope that doesn't mean you consider me bad luck. And why Doran-kun?" Kaito pushed.

"On one of my cases, the culprit broke away when we were in the middle of handcuffing him. I chased him up to the roof, and he tried to commit suicide by jumping off. Fortunately, his attempt to dramatically boost himself over the guard rail was foiled when the open end of the cuffs on his wrist caught and locked on the bars, saving his life. Doran was the sound his head made against the bars when he knocked himself out," Shinichi savored the memory.

"Those _are_ some lucky handcuffs," Kaito mused. "Maybe if I…" He looked down at their joined hands.

"Don't even _think_ of using my favorite handcuffs for your perverted…" Shinichi's heated warning cut off. They'd apparently made it back to the main park area if the horrified glares of several parents were any clue. They'd just walked into a picnic table ridden public dining area. Kaito snickered as Shinichi blushed and dragged him passed the affronted families.

"Why didn't you tell me we had an audience?" he grumbled.

"It's cuter this way?" Kaito half questioned/half answered.

"Isn't that your same excuse for cross-dressing?" Shinichi sighed in disgust as Kaito grinned unashamedly back.

"Oh for… Where are we going anyway?" Shinichi gave up.

"This date is all for you my dear detective. What would you prefer? I have tickets to an amusement park…" Said tickets appeared in his hand but the flourishing of them wavered as Shinichi stopped in the middle of the path.

"No amusement parks," he flatly ordered.

"But they're classic," Kaito whined.

"Bad things happen in amusement parks," Shinichi unequivocally stood by his decision. "Murder, assault, suicide, attempted assassination, bomb threats, hostage situations, exploding ferris wheels, screaming children. Just… No." Kaito opened his mouth in confused objection. "NO." He wisely put the tickets back away.

Kaito pulled out an itinerary. According to it, there was an invitation only lecture series taking place on turn of the century England. He skimmed through the speakers. He smiled in excitement and perked up, "They have Alistair Duncan, he wrote _Close to Holmes_, and Joseph Kestner, _Sherlock's Men_. How did Christopher Redmond get in?"

Kaito bemusedly watched the rambling detective eagerly devouring the list in confusion. "Christopher Redmond?" he questioned.

"_In Bed with Sherlock Holmes_," Shinichi distractedly responded. Kaito choked.

"Mouri-chan is right. You are _such_ a detective geek… You would pick the most boring option. Once I used your name, Heisei Holmes-san, scoring an invite was child's play. Purely out of curiosity, did you ever read that last one?" Kaito chucked as Shinichi's focus failed to break.

"We have to go…" Shinichi breathed in reverence. He was bright eyed and cheerful enough to give Kaito on a good day a run for his money.

"Careful, Tantei-kun. You sound dangerously close to having fun," Kaito sang.

Shinichi looked longingly at the program. _But Holmes… There's no way I won't have fun and then I'd _lose_ the bet… But _Holmes_…_ His inner debate failed to resolve.

"What are my options again?" he grasped for a solution.

"Well…" Kaito continued to enjoy his squirming. "You could also try door number three!" Kaito pulled out yet another set of tickets. "I thought you might have this issue, so I also got tickets for an interactive mystery game. You'll probably be too busy terrorizing the hosts to have something as trivial as _fun_."

Shinichi paled as he took in the tickets and recognized the tour group hosting the games. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "So Ran didn't tell you about that?" he tried to avoid.

"Tell me about what?" Kaito sniggered as he scented the blood in the water. "Did you two have a bad _date_ there or something when you were still trying to work things out?"

"It was a thank you trip from her and Kazuha to me and Heiji for going with them to a play," Shinichi hoped to get away with the vague explanation. "We had already agreed to just be friends at that point and we went for fun, _as friends_... But Heiji and I are kind of… banned from ever returning." The last part was rushed out in a blur.

"What?" Kaito laughed.

"We vowed never to speak of it again," Shinichi glared a warning that he fully intended to keep his promise.

Once Kaito reigned in his mirth, he tempted again, "So what will it be Holmes experts…" Kaito paused dramatically and continued in a somber tone. "Or would you prefer the amusement park?" He waved the tickets threateningly as Shinichi clutched his lecture flier.

Shinichi almost whimpered. _Noooo. I don't want to lose. _He couldn't tear his longing gaze from the glorious list of speakers though.

His dilemma was forgotten as the familiar interruption of panicked screaming erupted further down the path. They'd almost made it to the park exit. Without a word, Kaito and Shinichi dropped their joined hands and both sprinted down the path. As they approached the source, Kaito jumped up out of sight to perch in the foliage above and Shinichi followed below by taking cover among the bushes. They carefully stayed concealed and continued toward the park gates. Shinichi wasn't sure which of them had growled as they finally saw the reason for the fright.

A man with a knife was holding a little girl that couldn't be more than four years old hostage as he backed away from the terrified crowd. A young woman, probably the girl's caretaker, was bleeding from her abdomen near the culprit. The park entrance had a two hundred meter cleared area of flat dirt for people entering the park to meet at and pick their path to the separate areas. There wasn't any closer cover than the plant life they were skulking through. The man was clearly unstable, dangerous, and more than willing to harm another if pushed. He wasn't very tall, but he was built like a boxer. If he reached the entrance, he would easily be able to hijack one of the cars parked there and escape with the child. Her chances after that were not very favorable.

He looked up at Kaito and was relieved to see he'd brought his card gun and already had it out. At least _one_ of them was armed. _He_ had listened to his friends when told that packing heat on your first date was bad manners. If Kaito had gotten a similar lecture, he must have decided to ignore the advice in favor of self defense considering how riled Shinichi had been.

Shinichi caught Kaito's eye and nodded toward the anxiously moving crowd silently. Kaito nodded back and hung his white hoodie on one of the tree branches. With only the green tee-shirt, he was easily able to disappear into the leaves as he left Shinichi to find a better angle. Cataloging the placement of the people, Shinichi moved through the undergrowth until he was about 30 meters from the edge of the pavement and then slipped into the back of a clustered group when the culprit's interest switched to the movements of people on the other side of the park. The man continued to glance frantically around for threats even as he backed to his escape.

Shinichi hoped he wouldn't notice the addition dashing from group to group as his attention left them. He stuck to the back and kept low. There were times he really hated his distinctive hairstyle. He slipped to the last huddle without incident, but without a distraction there was no way to extract the girl safely. She was tightly clutched against his chest and the knife point hovered precariously close to her eyes. Shinichi was still 25 yards away from his goal.

Their distraction arrived in a preschool minivan. The preoccupied woman was too caught up with her passengers to notice the commotion outside of the vehicle. As soon as she came to a stop into her parking spot, the doors slammed open and overly energetic children started streaming out of the confines in a joyful cacophony at odds with the tense atmosphere. Wheeling around, he trained his weapon on the new arrivals.

"Shut up! Get out and give me the keys! Ghk!" he cut off as his hand was pierced by an ace of clubs. He scrabbled on the ground for the weapon while he started searching for his attacker. He tried to pick up his knife again despite the injured hand and turned around with it just in time for his nose to get a personal introduction to Kudou Shinichi's foot backed by the momentum of his dash over the remaining space. Shinichi grabbed the girls arm and pulled her to him from the kidnapper's loosened grip even as the man fell away from the latest assault.

Howling he protected his nose with his uninjured hand. Unlike Kaito's earlier encounter with Shinichi's forehead, this blow landed full force on its intended target. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to knock him out. Barely keeping a grip on the bloody knife, he tried to advance on the detective. Shinichi, mindful of his burden, prepared to run from the maniac. His caution was unnecessary.

Both he and the criminal blinked as another hand caught the wrist of the knife holding hand and casually pushed its thumb down on the injury. The attacker finally dropped his weapon with a gurgle. Trying to twist away and attack the newest source of pain, the man was wrenched around to face an angry Kaito. Kaito's fist landed with a meaty thump as it compounded the injury to the broken nose. This time the man slumped down without a complaint and stayed down.

"Don't. Touch. Shinichi," Kaito quietly breathed the threat in tightly reigned fury.

"Kaito-kun," Shinichi easily caught his attention with his worried tone. Kaito quickly began examining him for any unnoticed damage. "The woman."

At the reminder, Kaito quickly remembered the other victim and pushed his way through the now swarming forward crowd to the woman's side to begin applying pressure to her wound. She'd already lost a dangerous amount of blood.

Shinichi began organizing and ordering the crowd, "You with the cell phone! If you have time to call your friend about how _exciting_ this is, take a minute to call the police. And _you_ call an ambulance… or two." He reluctantly added for the semiconscious criminal on the ground. "You get the kids settled down and away from this mess! And all of you back off!" He was nearly snarling near the end. There was little patience for gawkers on a crime scene left in him. After seeing what the two had just done to the muscular sociopath, the onlookers reluctantly followed Shinichi's lead if only to avoid the combined glares of Kaito and him.

The whole time he kept rubbing the back of the sobbing child still clinging to him and assuring her that she was safe now. Walking to Kaito, he discretely inquired if the magician had any more hand cuffs to spare. Kaito shifted and without moving his hands from the wound or a word, somehow still managed to cause a pair of standard issue cuffs to appear in a puff next to him. Shinichi stopped the soothing motions to pick them up.

He went over the downed criminal and handcuffed him. He took the opportunity to take the razor edged card out of his hand with an ungentle yank. He placed the bloody card in an evidence bag and hid it in his own pocket. He was about to move back away from the offender when he groaned and showed signs of waking.

"What… Ow! I'm bleeding! You and that damn bitch that tried to stop me! I'm bleeding! You shouldn't have gotten in my way, you fu… aaack," he cut off as Shinichi pinned him on the ground by placing a foot on his back. If that foot happened to land on the injured hand and happened to grind a little harshly down on the wound there… it was all in the name of protecting innocent ears from further slurs. Right?

"Shinichi… -kun?" Kaito called hesitantly.

"He appears to still be unconscious," Shinichi said with only a smidge of satisfaction in his voice. He went over to help Kaito guard the unconscious woman until more help arrived. He suspected someone had the sense to call even before he'd started barking at the lurking idiots. It was only a few more minutes before the authorities and medical help were there.

Kaito was pushed back as the professionals took his place. Judging by their chatter as they rushed her off, the woman's condition was serious, but not critical. The little girl refused to be parted from her new security blanket or speak to anyone so Shinichi was co-opted by the police as per usual. He nudged Kaito away towards the park facilities to wash hands off as well. He didn't like the empty look in the magician's eyes as he looked at the blood covering his hands from the attempted first aid.

Kaito's poker face slammed down as he wandered off to clean up. Shinichi wasn't given much time to worry as he was shuffled between officer's wanting his own report and ones trying to urge a response from the quiet child he held. Apparently, the woman they'd taken to the hospital was single and childless, so they were at a loss on why she appeared to be the girl's caretaker. Until she woke up, they had no clue as to the child's identity, not even a given name, unless she volunteered the information herself. Eventually, they decided to release an edited press announcement and take advantage of the arriving reporters drawn by the news of the thwarted kidnapping and presence of Detective Kudou.

Shinichi stayed long enough to clarify that he was only staying until the girl's parents were found for her and he'd drop off his official report of it on his own good time. Thank you. He glared the more fervent officials and onlookers into agreement. Then he headed over to the benches, having spotted his wayward cohort loitering on them away from the masses. None of the rubberneckers were brave enough to follow the increasingly snarky detective.

Kaito had recovered his discarded jacket. He'd pulled the hood up to shadow his expression in what Shinichi thought was probably a reflexive wish for the disguise of his monocle and hat in tense situations. He'd braced his elbows on his knees and was still staring at his limp hands.

At Shinichi's approach, Kaito forced his attention away from his study of the appendages and tried to greet him with an imitation of his usual grin. Shinichi's flat look dissuaded him from the attempt and instead he flopped back on the bench with a sigh. The hood slid off as he stared up at the clouds.

"Are you about done moping?" Shinichi inquired in a neutral tone.

"Just about," Kaito replied with equal mildness. "Do you think any of them want some tickets? I don't think we're going anywhere." He nodded to the crowd and then let his face cave into a grimace. "I guess we won't be having much of an enjoyable date after all."

"Mmm," Shinichi hummed in agreement as he adjusted his anonymous passenger into a more comfortable position as he took a seat next to his companion. He allowed the dispirited silence to stretch for all of two minutes before he jabbed his elbow into Kaito's side.

"Ow!" Kaito rubbed his newest injury in surprise more than pain and quirked an eyebrow at his attacker. Shinichi lifted his own eyebrow back in answer.

"I'm not accustomed to blood on my hands in a literal or a figurative sense" Kaito finally confessed aloud.

"I know but the only difference between your hands now and two hours ago is they are less inclined to wander where they're not welcome right now," Shinichi wryly lectured.

Kaito tiredly laughed, "Was that a joke Kudou-kun?"

"What happened to Shinichi? I seem to recall you using it earlier."

Kaito winced and excused, "That slipped out."

"It will seem weird if we keep on referring to each other so formally when we are technically on a date," Shinichi casually offered. "I suppose you can call me that if you want. Consider it an apology for drawing you into my bad luck dramas."

"By that reasoning, this is all my good luck's fault for falling asleep on the job," Kaito tried to refute. He didn't object to the increased familiarity though. Shinichi smirked inwardly at his minor success in cheering his rival up as Kaito eyes began to lose their dejected pall.

"If it was just my luck at play today, I doubt the turnout would have been so favorable…" Shinichi rationalized while looking at the child in his arms. Kaito knew the usual result of any investigation that involved him. By his standards, no one dying was a great ending to a case. He didn't even get scratched this time!

Kaito's eyes followed his to look at the child peeking cautiously back at him. She had slightly darker and longer brown hair pulled back in a ponytail but other than that she reminded him quite a bit of Ayumi. She shared the other girl's tendency to latch onto him at the first meeting if nothing else and didn't seem to approve of her new protector's diverted attention. Kaito blinked back then with a twist of his wrist, produced a white rose before her surprised nose. She squeaked in surprise but after a tentative glance at the bemused Shinichi, she reached for it before burrowing back into him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroba Kaito and the regrettably serious fellow you've attached yourself to is Kudou Shinichi," he introduced. She tapped her nose with the flower. "I don't get an introduction back? Or do you want me to guess?" She insistently tapped her nose harder. "Does it have something to do with the rose?" She nodded. "Is it a Japanese name?" She nodded again. "Hmmm, Hana-chan* then." Kaito decided.

She giggled and shook her head in denial. Shinichi took in her mischievous smile and guessed again, "What about Hanako-chan**?" Caught, she nodded and tucked her head back into his chest while giggling. Shinichi discretely gestured one of the officers looking their way over to the bench to share the new info.

"Try to trick a magician will you?" Kaito mock growled. "Just for that, I'm calling you Hana-chan now!"

Still suffering from small attacks of giggles, she nodded again from the safety of her perch on Shinichi. Kaito pouted under her delighted attention. Then he cocked his head in question at her.

"How would you like to see a real trick, Hana-chan?"

A/N:

*Hana means flower in Japanese and is a popular girl's name.

**Hanako means flower child. A lot of girl's names will have a variant with –ko for child added to the end. For instance, Ran's name translates to orchid. But it would not be that abnormal for a child to be named Ranko for orchid child.


	8. Chapter 8: Show

The Show Must Go On

As soon as Kaito made his offer to Shinichi's newest charge, she brightened up and clapped in excited agreement at his playful suggestion. _Should I be grateful that the _kids_ under my care always seem to inevitably get along? It looks like she's found a kindred spirit in the wayward brat following me._

…_Nah. I think I'll just be grateful if I escape whatever his tricks involve with my dignity intact._

With that in mind, Shinichi grabbed Kaito's shoulder even as he opened his mouth with a badly suppressed smirk. The smirk fell away in confusion and then interest when Shinichi drew him intimately close and whispered in his ear, "If the next words out of your mouth involve the words beautiful or assistant in any combination they had best concern her and be _age appropriate_… or else." Kaito shivered under his hand as he spoke and then pulled away with a huff at the vague warning.

The impertinent grin lurking beneath the façade of offense confirmed Shinichi's guess even as the entertainer strode dramatically away from his critic. Spinning on his heel to face his audience, Kaito dropped into a graceful bow to his grand audience of two. Hanako seemed to appreciate the showmanship even as Shinichi simulated a yawn in return and leaned back to prop his arm up on the vacated section of the bench.

Kaito pointed ignored his provocation and tapped his chin in exaggerated concern. He dejectedly began to meditate to himself, "Now, what to do? I'm _hardly_ prepared for a _show_." Shinichi sincerely doubted that. If anyone was ever born ready for the entertainment profession, it was the moonlight magician. Shinichi wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't born, but just entered stage left to the delivery room and scared the dickens out of the doctor trying to figure out how he got there.

Kaito began to snap his fingers as he continued to think aloud, "Card tricks?" Snap. A full hand appeared and disappeared in a burst of confetti. "No, too cliché. Maybe rings?" Snap. A chain of trick rings dropped in another burst from his hand and were twirled into the air where they separated and were caught neatly reforming the chain. They burst out of existence as Hanako shrieked in enjoyment and Shinichi discretely tried to analyze the performance. He didn't get many chances for up close, uninterrupted observation of the magician's methods.

Kaito continued to distractedly perform minor tricks and disregarded the attention he was drawing as his audience increased from the two on the bench to the straggling witnesses, their children, and the surrounding officials. Some were more discreet than others, but it was obvious Kaito was easily capturing the attention of everyone in the area. They gravitated toward him as the atmosphere charged with enthusiasm despite the earlier violence.

Shinichi hid his own interest in and increasing fondness for the performer in case Kaito turned his attention back to him. He was relieved to note the lingering shadows evaporate from the trickster as he regained his own cheer under the increasingly diverted attention from the crowd. _One of the reasons I love my work so much is that I know I'm making the world a bit better with what I do. I suppose for him, making the world _brighter_ is a bonus. That doesn't mean he's not a _complete_ pain in the posterior though._

"Ah ha!" Kaito exclaimed and flourished a white handkerchief at Hanako before he laid it over his open empty palm. "Here we go Hana-chan. Wait until you see the amazing…" He yanked the cover away dramatically. "Eh?" One of the white doves he favored had appeared. His audience clapped their approval.

"No. No. No!" he dissuaded the applause. "This…" he gestured at the preening bird. "… was not my intention at all!" He scratched his head in mock confusion and transferred the bird to his empty shoulder opposite the scratching hand. He kept his focus on the open palm that had failed to produce the correct result. As he was preoccupied, the dove exaggeratedly crept over his back to the hand. With a coo of triumph it grabbed the bobbing piece of cloth in its beak and fled to the relative safety of the ground with it.

"Hey!" Kaito cried in protest and gave chase to the fluttering, unruly assistant escaping with his prop. "Get back here!" The dove almost laughed in cooed mockery as it dodged its owner.

_Wher_ever_ did it learn such behavior from? It's a mystery to me. _Shinichi kept his laughter barely in check at the reversal of fortune Kaito was enacting unbeknownst to the rest of the audience. Shinichi resignedly noted his subconscious inclusion of himself as a member of the audience rather than his usual position of critic. _And why not? I don't have any real reason to be on the offense right now. It's just a show. I might as well take a break and relax. _

Shinichi let his own lingering tension fade and stopped his dutiful analysis of the act instead letting the sun's heat bake his muscles into a comfortable languor as he focused on nothing more strenuous than keeping the bouncing toddler from tumbling off her seat on him. He watched Kaito continue his circuit around the edges of the audience in pursuit and only lazily raised an eyebrow in warning as the bird escaped between his legs to hide under his seat. Kaito blew his cheeks out in childish annoyance at the perceived slight only provoking further laughter from spectators.

Regaining his composure, Kaito resumed, "Ignore my former associate. Now, I shall…" Kaito produced a pink handkerchief and laid it flat. That was as far as he got before another dove burst out of his shirt collar and ripped the cloth away. Kaito blinked in astonishment and shouted in protest. He even stomped his feet exaggeratedly. The children ate it up and even the grown men and women were in hysterics at the immature display. Kaito produced a lavender scarf, a cyan one, a burgundy one, and proceeded through various shades but every single one was quickly filched by just as rapidly appearing doves bursting into existence from the folds of his clothing. Shinichi's stow away left the relative safety of his hiding place, perched on the back of the bench, and flapped his wings in encouragement of the rebellion.

Finally, a glowering Kaito was left standing amidst a flock of over two dozen colorful, avian annoyances with scarf-capes trailing behind them dancing in a circling flurry around him in ridicule. Kaito crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment. "Betrayed by my own birds. How cruel," he lamented. "Are you going to abandon me too?" He looked around at the audience in entreaty. Scattered denials and laughs met his dismay. Kaito immediately perked back up. "Then let's show them how magic is done! On three everyone clap your hands. One… Two…"

Kaito raised his own hands and the crowd followed suit. One the count of three, an explosion of smoke rose all around the magician in time with the clap. When it cleared, the birds and their handkerchiefs had vanished along with the magician. Shinichi blinked and then started as Kaito's voice echoed right next to his ear, "Ha!" along with a startled bird's cry. "Did you think you were going to get away with it?" Shinichi disregarded the mirror of his own voice and tone Kaito delivered the line in.

Turning he saw the earlier instigator still clutching the white scarf caught in the magician's hold. Kaito pinned the wings down and pried the retrieved cloth free before tossing it over his captive. Pulling it off, Shinichi was amused to see the prisoner has been decked in a miniature black and white striped prison uniform complete with ball and chain.

Kaito offered custody of the jailbird to his date and loudly cautioned for the benefit of their viewers, "Keep an eye on this one. He's slippery."

Shinichi took the chain in one hand and quietly commented, "Like owner, like pet then?" His new, feathered charge sidled along his leg and cuddled up to the detective in hopes of avoiding the curious grasp of the animated child he also held. Shinichi hoped the trickster didn't have a reason to want both his hands occupied. He was just losing the last of his urges to maim him for previous offenses. He'd hate to have to hurt him for piling on any new ones.

Kaito smirked and sauntered back to the center of his amazed audience. He appreciatively praised, "Thank you everyone! And also thanks to the charming detective for taking charge of their ringleader." Shinichi shifted uncomfortably at the attention as Kaito somberly nodded at him. "Hopefully, my previous assistant will learn his lesson now and no longer commit such heinous crimes as sabotage, inspiring mutiny, and worst of them all—scene stealing!" Shinichi snorted and fought the grin tugging at the edges of his mouth as well as the urge to roll his eyes at the hypocritical litany.

"Now that we've cleared up that little matter, I regret to inform you that I am underprepared for such a wonderfully supportive audience. It appears the few props I do have seem determined to rise up against me. So I'm afraid we'll have to improvise. Does anyone have a… ah.. ah… choo!" Kaito sneezed loudly and exclaimed as a long white balloon blew out his mouth along with his sneeze. Shinichi absentmindedly wondered how he'd inflated it so quickly with so little breath. Then he felt himself blushing as his mind supplied the most likely appendage to have tied the end off given that he hadn't used his hands. It seemed words weren't the only talent his quicksilver tongue possessed.

Shinichi just hoped the blush wasn't too obvious as Kaito marched back over to them and plopped the balloon down in Hanako's hands. She grabbed it in expectation and looked at him for his next trick. Kaito shook his head at her and denounced, "I'm sorry, but I refuse to do balloon animals. It's a carnival trick that demeans all magicians every time we do one." He started to walk back away from the disappointed girl but she squealed as the balloon popped into a dove shape on its own. Kaito wheeled and pasted a horrified expression on his face. "Not this too! This is getting ridiculous."

He kneeled down to glare at Shinichi's detainee. He cooed innocently back at his magician. Kaito wasn't deterred. He asked Shinichi, "Has there been any suspicious behavior?"

"No more than expected," Shinichi replied. In fact, it was quite well behaved considering who its trainer is. Shinichi would have expected it to be bred and raised to annoy every detective it came into contact with.

"We'd best be sure the troublemaker knows who the boss is before any more trouble occurs," Kaito decided. With a twist of his left hand, several more of the balloons now in plaid tones appeared in between his fingers. Shinichi wasn't sure why he carried plaid patterned balloons. Actually considering some of his more twisted stunts on heists, Shinichi just hoped those were _balloons_. He still twitched every time someone said the word condom. Kaito clenched the left hand and snapped with his right and another poof resulted in an elaborately woven deerstalker complete with a balloon end tuft on the top being produced and settled on his head. _Please let these be balloons._ Shinichi sat stiffly under the madcap accessory as Kaito smirked in pleasure at him.

"_Now_ they'll know who the detective is," Kaito said in evident satisfaction. No sooner had he spoken than little balloon doves started popping into being among the kids. "Ack! Grab them! Hurry! Before they get away!" Cheering children were more than happy to comply with the request and scrabbled to obtain their own toy. Shinichi was relieved to note that the latest distraction had deterred those interested in acquainting themselves with his own passenger.

Once they had settled down again, Kaito congratulated them on their captures, "Good job! On with the show. Does anyone have something I might borrow as a prop?" As various families offered assorted toys and other objects, Kaito would examine them and then discard them by juggling them in one hand until the owner came to claim it and it was tossed back. Shinichi watched as a whole pineapple somehow made its way into the circuit and was tossed absentmindedly. No one was interested in claiming it. A toy helicopter also entered the odd mix and zoomed away in mid-toss only to make flamboyant maneuvers around and through the loop of airborne objects.

Shinichi sighed as the previously relaxing spring heat began to get more uncomfortable and transferred the miniature chain to the hand wrapped around Hanako's waist. Once he had a hand free, he tugged his collar loose and pulled it out for better air circulation. He paused as he meticulously noted a slight faltering in the ongoing juggling act. It was understandable considering the variety of objects he was accounting for. Well, it would have been understandable from anyone _other_ than this magician. Kaito did not make mistakes. Not in magic anyway and especially not in something this basic.

Shinichi's mind dug at the discrepancy. _It couldn't be, but… I think this bears further investigation._

Shinichi dug a few coins out of his pocket. "Excuse me," he politely inquired from one of the father's standing behind the bench. "Would you be so kind as to grab a water for me from the machine over there?" The man tore his attention away from the performance and smiled at Shinichi's continued endeavor of managing his charges.

"Sure," he chuckled and took the change. He was back within a minute and was soon absorbed in the performance again. Shinichi shifted Hanako and his grip on the bird's leash to twist the top off the water bottle and take a long drag from it in case anyone was paying attention. Once he'd drained most of it, he used the heat as an excuse to remove the eccentric headgear and poured the remaining four centimeters at the bottom of the bottle on his head. He combed it through his hair and rubbed down his face and neck to the top of his chest creating an artificial sweat in an apparent effort to cool off.

Hands started clapping as Shinichi looked at Kaito just in time to catch him regaining the falling pineapple by ducking to balance it on his head and kicking several other objects back up in the air. It was masterfully managed as part of the show. Shinichi's focus was more on the hint of pink creeping past the magician's poker face onto his cheeks than on his recovery.

_Oh? Isn't that interesting._ A corner of his mind purred. Shinchi's curiosity sharpened into feral appreciation_. Very interesting indeed._ _I can have _fun_ with this…_

Shinichi grinned at Kaito's back as the normally imperturbable thief pointedly avoided looking at the provocative detective. _I'm beginning to see why he likes flustering me so much…_

"Hanako-chan!" a teary female voice called from the edge of the crowd. Shinichi turned to spot the source to see a woman with a strong resemblance to her just as she plucked the tired girl from him.

Hanako snapped back awake and cried back, "Mama!" confirming Shinichi's suspicions. Back in the familiar arms of a parent and pulled away from Kaito's distractions, the earlier tears resumed joined by her mother. A man pushed his way through the crowd to carefully check over them both in his own comforting concern. They both wore expensive clothing and Shinichi felt safe assuming the earlier kidnapping attempt had likely been premeditated and aimed specifically at ransom. He would be sure to request that the investigating officers looked into the caretaker today as well as any other people close to the couple who might have known of their plans today. Shinichi had the feeling he'd have to do more than just drop off a report for this incident.

Shinichi could hear Kaito drawing the show to an end and the crowd started to disperse. The children clamored forward in requests for autographs on their birds. Kaito complied and kept the remaining group's attention on himself while the family regained their composure.

As the last of the kids left Kaito wandered over to the huddle and stopped next to Shinichi. Taking back his dove, he vanished the troublesome bird and offered a hand up to Shinichi. The parents turned to them and started stumbling out in gratitude, "You nice young men, you saved…"

Shinchi blocked it out. He wasn't really comfortable with the overblown reactions to what he saw as a regular job hazard and welcome duty of protecting lives. When it became obvious they weren't going to wind down, he interrupted, "It wasn't a problem ma'am. However, I think the officers would like to speak with you about the incident and further monitoring against possible repeat attempts. I'll be working with them on the investigation." Or he would be tomorrow when he showed up with the report, whether or not they knew it. Hanako had grown on him. "Right now, me and my companion really have to be going."

Kaito looked surprised that Shinichi was volunteering to leave the investigation so easily, but quickly recovered with a grin. Hanako was not as pleased with the plan. She whined in protest speaking to them for the first time, "'Nichi…"

Shinichi softened and smiled but remained firm in his plans. He turned around and plucked the abandoned deerstalker from the bench and stole the marker off Kaito. "Here," he proclaimed plopping the hat down on her head after scrawling his own messy signature. Kaito followed his example with another of the balloon doves. "You can keep these with you until I see you again." She gave a small smile hugging the bird and blinking sleepily.

Shinichi nodded in curt farewell and grabbed Kaito's jacket to pull him along in the hasty retreat. Kaito was all too willing to follow that plan and they all but raced out the park entrance until they were well out of sight and walking down the mostly deserted sidewalks. Shinichi let Kaito take the lead back to the shopping districts since they were on his stomping grounds.

"So you just couldn't wait to get me alone?" Kaito broke the silence, but there was a bit of confused hope beneath the teasing tone.

"You've got a little over an hour left," Shinichi neutrally replied. "Besides, I'm getting a little hungry and you know the area better than I do. I'd rather not head back this late on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, I don't think we'll make those reservations I have either," Kaito morbidly chuckled at the ruins of his plan before shaking it off and steering the conversation back to safer topics. "So how did you like my show?"

"Congratulations," Shinichi quipped. "You can be kid friendly when the situation calls for it. No pun intended." Kaito drooped at the lackluster review. "I suppose it was… entertaining." Kaito snapped back up and grinned at Shinichi. Shinichi's own lips snuck up a little at the edges at the rapid mood swing. Kaito took the encouragement and this time he grabbed Shinichi's hand as they continued to trot down the streets. "It certainly helped that I wasn't the butt of your jokes for a change."

"I'm perfectly capable of laughing at myself and taking a joke," Kaito haughtily informed him. "And regardless of the inspired advances toward you I've recently been indulging in, I am also perfectly capable of a clean, wholesome routine."

"I'm sure you thought nothing but clean, wholesome thoughts as well," Shinichi smirked.

Kaito choked, "You…" It looked like he hadn't believed someone as inexperienced at romantic advances as Shinichi had proven to be in the past would be capable of purposefully provoking him. You'd think he'd know better than to underestimate Shinichi's recovery from awkward situations.

"I may lack a bit in experience in the flirtation department, but I'm a quick learner," Shinichi reminded. "In the absence of any real guide, I'll just have to learn by example." Shinichi left his partner to ponder the implications of exactly who had exposed him the most to that behavior and what he might have picked up from it.

"Why do I suddenly have the sinking suspicion I didn't think through enlightening you to the subtext of our encounters carefully enough?" Kaito groaned. Shinichi's grin widened at the complaint. "At least tell me one thing…" Shinichi curiously nodded in assent to the request.

"I _had_ you with the lecture, didn't I?"

"Hook, line, and sinker," Shinichi easily admitted. "Tough luck on that." He commiserated flippantly. He may not have gotten to attend it, but he didn't really regret the turn events had taken. Other than the whole people getting attacked incident of course… Besides, watching Kaito curse over his lost victory more than made up for any lingering disappointment.

Kaito's regretful mutters trailed off as they stopped in front of an office tower. Shinichi was confused as he was dragged in and over to an elevator. He thought they'd find a family restaurant or someplace with hot, basic and above all quick food after their eventful afternoon. The only reason he could see to eat here would be if they had a restaurant on the upper floors and he didn't feel up to a formal atmosphere right now. Kaito must have caught the doubt on his face, because he suddenly squeezed his hand and grinned reassuringly at him.

"Don't you trust me?" he asked.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and bit back his response. _I do... and _that_ is generally where my problems begin._

Kaito's cheer refused to go down that easily and Shinichi was summarily dragged at the arrival ding out… onto a rooftop.

Looking around in confusion he first noticed the stage set at the end of the roof. It looked like the building manager had converted the entire roof into an entertainment pavilion for small shows and other entertainment. There was a smattering of people dancing and talking as well as an amateur band warming up for the night crowd right then. Then Shinichi's nose picked up the scent of simmering food. Turning to the elevator, he finally noticed the small kitchen and food stand built into the wall between the elevator and the stairwell. He laughed dryly at the sign.

_Kitsune Udon._


	9. Chapter 9: Bell

For Whom the Bell Tolls

Before Shinichi could comment on the appropriateness of Kaito's dining preferences, he was pulled by their joined hands behind the hanging cloth proclaiming the stand's name and up to its counter.

"Yo, Inari-jiisan!" Kaito called at the stick-like figure manning the counter. The man looked up at them. At least Shinichi assumed he was looking at them through his squinted eyes. Add ears and a tail and Shinichi would be able to see the origin of the stall's name. The sly grin that slipped on his face when he confirmed the source of the call further strengthened Shinichi's mental association. The identical answering grin growing on Kaito's face left him with the feeling that anything they exchanged should be turned over to the forensics department for examination on principle.

_If Kaito orders anything with alcohol content, I'm following my instincts and getting of here. I may be willing trust him, but after last week and considering this is a man who makes his own custom sleeping gas just so he can get the perfect shade of pink in it…_

His uncharitable thoughts aside, Shinichi began to examine the menu posted on the wall as Kaito and his acquaintance exchanged pleasantries. _Maybe a bowl of nabeyaki udon…_

His deliberation halted as he heard Kaito order, "We'll both have the magician special."

Shinichi shot him an annoyed glare at the presumption but didn't bother protesting. _He better be planning on paying._ He spoke up on his own behalf, "Extra kamaboko* on mine, please."

"Oh?" the proprietor inquired before bursting into laughter as Shinichi's date suddenly went rigid next to him and clenched down onto the hand he still held. Shinichi could swear Inari's grin managed to get even more disturbing. He'd already thrown identical noodles, broth, and toppings into a pair of bowls, but obligingly reached for the loaf of fish paste.

"No!" Kaito yelped in protest and then tried to cover with his own nervous laughter. "You really should try it in the original style first! Without any of that… that…"

Shinichi turned confused eyes on the suddenly panicking thief shuddering next to him. _Is he a vegetarian or something? That would parallel nicely with my profile of him but it doesn't explain the cold sweat I can already see forming on his neck. I suspect I'm going to have to investigate this later when I have someone available that's slightly more willing to elaborate on the issue._

"I don't even know what the original _is_…" Shinichi complained, but squeezed Kaito's hand back and nodded to Inari to let him know that was fine. Inari pouted but put the fish topping away.

Kaito relaxed a bit as Inari removed the topping and instead started to put the lids on and wrap their meals in a convenience bag along with two cans of hot green tea. As soon as it was within reach Kaito snatched it and jerked the bemused Shinichi outside the stall. Shinichi dug his heels in as Kaito tried to storm off with the detective in tow.

"We do have to _pay_ for that you realize…" he reminded in exaggerated offense. He'd never seen the thief half as flustered as he had over the course of this day, including all of their previous encounters. Even when he cornered the escape artist or blew his plans to high heaven he seemed completely in control. Shinichi was definitely enjoying seeing the other fumbling his way passed failing efforts and frustrations for once. It was kind of… cute.

"I eat free there," Kaito explained and then encouragingly tugged Shinichi away from the chuckling cook who'd set off Shinichi's curiosity.

"Cheapskate," Shinichi commented while scanning for open tables. He turned around as Kaito dropped his hand and blinked at the wall facing back. Looking up reflexively, he found Kaito comfortable perched on the roof of the area containing the roof access and dining. Shinichi doubted they allowed for the acrobatics of wayward magicians on top the unfenced, usually inaccessible area.

"Meh, I have a lot of fans. Who am I to deny them?" Kaito waved off before offering a helping hand to the detective. Shinichi grabbed the roof and pulled himself up but allowed Kaito to help him over the edge.

"Mmmm?" Shinichi dispassionately hummed as he looked around. Behind the kitchen there were several more vents and the roof continued to stretch back further than Shinichi had expected. There was even a small water tower. The buzz of the patrons below faded away as they walked to the edge.

"Yeah. Kuroba Kaito is known as an aspiring professional magician. I like to practice my act here. The audience is friendly, the food is good, and the location can't be beat," Kaito listed as he scuttled around the perimeter of the water tower. There was a two foot stretch of concrete between the roof's end and the tower that was illuminated by the lights positioned to keep the tower and the company logo painted there visible at night. Kaito sat down in the corner, put the bag down on the horizontal support beam of the tower behind him, and began to unpack the bag. He briefly looked up at Shinichi before grinning in invitation and patting the open spot of his ledge between the beams, thief, and the drop off. _Sitting there will only pin me between a pervert and a plummet to certain death. Why not? _Shinichi was careful to position his unopened bowl between them and keep close to the open roof away from the hidey hole the thief had found in case he needed to bolt. Kaito pouted at the caution which was all the justification Shinichi needed.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Shinichi replied. He cracked the udon bowl and chuckled wryly. The _magican special_ had traditional kitsune udon ingredients, but the familiar triangles of aburaage** had colorful discolorations dappling the browned surface. Using a chopstick to break off a corner, he examined the still white inside of the sweetened, fried tofu to find it speckled with colored sugar crystals. "You always did prefer to befuddle and mislead rather than hide from your opponents. I don't see why you'd bother to change much of who you are simply over a change of clothes. Was performing here how you found this place?" Shinichi gestured around.

"No. I was staking out a heist from the skyscraper two blocks down and caught a whiff of the udon when the wind shifted. I wasn't getting anywhere on my business and came over to check it out. Once they told me performers eat free…" Kaito shrugged unrepentantly.

Shinichi popped the piece he'd examined in his mouth. Yes. He could certainly see why Kaito had become a regular. Kaito picked up his own bowl and began to scarf his down. The magician had spent most of their lunch fending off the accusations of an irate detective, so he was probably starving by now, especially considering how active their afternoon had been. He'd juggled more food than he'd eaten. A comfortable silence blanketed their corner as the only sounds that reached them were their own sipping and chewing and the wind whistling around them.

After they finished, Kaito tucked the empty containers and used utensils into the bag and put it out of the way under one of the support beams. They sipped their tea, unwilling to break the relaxed atmosphere and enjoying the view. Shinichi jumped as Kaito's wristwatch began beeping an alarm. Kaito slipped his sleeve back to look at it and quirked a half-hearted, lopsided grin at the startled detective.

"Only ten more minutes before time's up," Kaito informed him. Shinichi found himself bothered again at the creeping melancholy skirting the edges of Kaito's smile and eyes despite the cheerful expression.

He pushed the feeling away and offhandedly informed Kaito, "I'm not going to turn into a pumpkin at the stroke of the hour you realize."

Kaito glanced up and let his face relax into a more honest, but wistful smile, "The last thing I want to do is run you off, Shinichi-kun. I just didn't want to lose track of the time." Shinichi could see that despite the niggling regret Kaito seemed to be harboring over the repeated difficulties their date had endured and impending end, he had lost none of his earlier resolve to pursue the detective.

Shinichi sighed, "I really should see about a ride back to Beika though." Picking up his phone, he debated whether to endure Nakamori or Satou's nosiness in pursuit of a chauffeur while his cell powered on. He'd turned it off to avoid further inquiries during their date. He blinked as the screen displayed 'You have 9 new messages.' He exited the screen to find another notification – 'You have 34 missed calls.' He could feel a tic forming above his eye and was suddenly very grateful for the earlier precaution.

Checking his missed calls he was both annoyed and relieved to find that with the exception of six by Nakamori, all the calls had originated from Satou. He sincerely doubted either of them was attempting to contact him on _official_ business. This was probably a good sign that requesting another ride from one of Nakamori's officers was the best bet to save the shreds of his sanity until he had a chance to recoup from the day's revelations.

Before he could act on that choice, the phone rang and lit up with the display of Satou Miwako. Stabbing the Accept button, Shinichi brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" he bit between his teeth.

Undeterred by the undercurrent of irritation in his voice, Satou snapped, "Where are you?"

Shinichi blinked at the abrupt question and drawled, "On my _date_…"

Satou actually growled at the reminder and demanded, "I don't want to hear it! I'm picking you up. We let you run off with that boy for a few hours and you nearly get killed by a kidnapper…"

Shinichi's eyes narrowed as Nakamori's voice bellowed distantly from the background of the call, "You can't blame Kaito-kun for that! If anything, Kudou-kun's the one who attracts nut jobs like they're going out of style. In fact, all the reports say Kaito-kun _protected_ your precious detective from the perp! Give me that."

Sounds of struggle broke out and Shinichi winced as the phone on the other end clattered to the ground. Continued bickering spewed faintly into the abandoned phone and Shinichi rolled his eyes. He'd assumed that particular brand of stubborn insistence on superiority was reserved for children and in laws. There was no way he was letting it continue to be applied to his supposed romantic life.

The uncharacteristically meek voice of Sensui suddenly picked up on the line, "Sorry, Kudou-kun. They've been going at it for hours and by the time we found out about the park incident, you'd already left... Lucky." The last comment was said at only a faint murmur.

"So I can hear," Shinichi quipped. "Put me on speaker, would you?"

"Sure," Sensui agreed, relieved to avoid the role of middleman to the dominant personalities clashing around him.

Shinichi heard some fumbling and then politely spoke up, "Nakamori-keibu? Satou-keiji?"

"What!?" they both barked.

"I was actually just about to call and request a lift home anyway," Shinichi informed with saccharine civility. He listened to the two take up their griping at each other at a lower volume at what that meant for the success of their outing. "If you don't mind waiting, I'd like to talk to both of you once I get there. So could you please send a squad car to…?" Kaito smirked and obligingly piped up with the address. Ignoring the question as well as Shinichi's abnormally calm reaction to their childishness, the two continued their argument. Shinichi allowed sarcasm to finally enter his voice as he dropped his own bomb into the battleground. "After all, I'd be delighted to hear why two officers of the law and my _trusted_ coworkers did not see fit to inform me that a criminal is very literally after my ass."

Dead silence reigned on the other end. _I think I finally have their full and undivided attention._ Shinichi savored the dread emanating in all its analog glory from the quiet receiver for a few more seconds and then hung up without another word.

Kaito had emerged from his mild melancholy at the impending end of the date to enjoy the rare sensation of Shinichi being angry. He made sure to enlighten Shinichi of that, chuckling, "You're sexy when you fume. So proper and almost the same lovely shade of pink as when I get too _frisky_ for you to handle. Too bad I'm usually not in a position to enjoy the view for long."

Shinichi flushed into the aforementioned shade of pink and prepared his rejoinder as the clock tower started ringing the hour. Kaito was not claiming the last word just as the debacle was coming to an end, but he never got the chance to reply before an explosion cut through the isolated atmosphere around them. Jerking his neck around to find the source, his entire view was filled by the colorful sparks now spanning the horizon of Ekoda.

_The amusement park wouldn't… The size of that _can't_ be legal. _Shinichi absentmindedly analyzed. He heard Kaito snort at his expression and dully heard himself mumble, "Nakamori _did_ say this was how you were going to come out of the closet…"

"Oh?" Kaito's amused voice distractedly replied next to his ear. Shinichi squawked as Kaito took advantage of his surprise to drag him across the now empty space onto the magician's lap. Shinichi didn't dare struggle too hard on his precarious perch and his attempts to push away were thwarted as Kaito caught Shinichi's hands in his own nimble palms and wrapped both their arms to hug the uncomfortable detective. Once Shinichi was settled safely in his new seat, Kaito rested his head on the detective's shoulder and nestled his nose against the quickly flushing neck.

"Kaito," Shinichi mustered the remaining reserves of his annoyance at the latest embarrassing onslaught to attempt an admonition of Kaito's presumptive clinginess. Ultimately, his tone more closely resembled a hamster's squeak for all the force and threat it conveyed. More frustrated with himself than the forward actions of his companion, which he was finding more comfortable than he was ready to admit, Shinichi steadied his resolve and tried to rationalize the need for a firmer protest to himself.

"Just for a little bit…" Kaito murmured the quiet plea into his ear and placed a kiss on his neck. Shinichi froze but didn't pull away as Kaito settled his head back on his shoulder. Slowly, he allowed himself to relax in the gentle yet firm grip the thief had claimed him in. It had been a losing battle from the start. As much as he hated to get sucked into the magician's pace, the combination of the warmth of Kaito's body seeping through the back of his shirt and surrounding him combined with the virtual _showers_ of sparks he must have rigged to rain right then were working their magic. And with an ease Shinichi found more frightening than any criminal had ever managed to inspire in him.

Shinichi had never truly considered a relationship with Kaito. Not once during their previous encounters, Kaito's explanation, their date, or at any of the propositions Kaito had made had he seriously thought there was the potential for an actual relationship to form, at least not of the romantic variety. It wasn't because he didn't like Kaito. As maddening as the criminal could be, the only time he'd ever hurt Shinichi had been when _Shinichi_ had mistaken his actions, not understanding the correct intentions. He was as inspiring as he was infuriating for the detective. Shinichi would be hard pressed to find a single person in his life who could draw more raw emotion from him than the thief was capable despite their previously limited interactions. If all he had wanted was simple friendship, Shinichi would probably be designating a guest room for the thief's permanent use and planning movie nights by now. But Kaito didn't… He wanted so much more.

And Shinichi didn't honestly believe he could give him that.

He'd already walked that road with Ran. He considered it no small miracle that they'd emerged with their friendship intact at the end of it. Growing up, it had always been Ran at the center of his life. She was his other mother, his little sister, his best friend… She'd been the only one to enter his world and stay there despite the chaos and confusion it caused her. He loved her for it. He always would a little. He'd never imagined anyone else could take a place at this side for the rest of their lives. Just as they'd made tentative steps to walk down that path… Conan had happened. Or maybe he should say life had happened.

For over a year, he'd found their relationship choked with the constant lies and danger that followed him. Then it had ended. They were safe and he had his life back. This time for good. They'd passed their trial and he'd been sure it was happily ever after for him. But he couldn't blame anyone but himself for the tears when he missed their dates for murders, for the hurt that lingered when he came home with near misses and new scars instead of flowers, for the tension as he jumped at threats that no longer existed. He'd tried… but eventually he'd realized that it wasn't something to work out. As long as they tried to be together, they weren't happy. Shinichi had learned that no matter how important someone was, you couldn't ignore the basic opposing desires of the people involved and expect either party to be satisfied. Ran wanted security and a quiet life together. Shinichi wanted to chase criminals and climb to the pinnacle of his profession. And when it came down to it, they loved each other enough to know when to let go. Shinichi hadn't regretted it, but if he couldn't make the most accepting, caring girl he'd ever known happy… Well, he didn't hold much hope of romance with anyone.

He was the kind of person who chased murderers for justice, thieves for fun, and danger for thrills. It didn't make him a bad person, just a bad partner, and he wasn't going to change anytime soon. Even if he did compromise on his less than stellar social skills, his desire to butt heads with the worst humanity offered was nonnegotiable. It was a dirty job and he loved it.

In spite of the shortcoming he was well aware of, he'd somehow wound up with the best assortment of friends, extended family, and allies he could ever want. They'd all wormed their way into his life and stuck by him by guilt, blackmail, or sheer bloody-minded stubbornness. And none of _them_ were crazy enough to want more than affection from the detective, thank you very much. He never would understand how he had gotten so lucky when it came to his friends. For all the bad luck he seemed to attract in every other aspect of his life, when it came to his friends, his good fortune there outweighed it all. And now he could maybe consider Kaito as more than a rival; someone he could admit proudly to calling his friend.

And the idiot was ruining by wanting to get in a _serious_ relationship, and conspiring with Shinichi's subconscious to make it seem like a _good_ idea… Damn it. There had to be a way to get the thief to understand what a _bad _idea this was before he got hurt.

Shinichi's inner debate ended as the last of the fireworks ascended. With a final flare, a series of explosions wrote in white flame for all of Ekoda to read:

Your #1 Meitantei Fan

Kaito KID

Shinichi could feel Kaito's lips curling into a smirk against the base of his neck where the trickster had once again began to settle in. Squirming against the unyielding hold on him, he tried to pull away. Shinichi could feel Kaito's sigh as a puff of hot, humid air on his neck and shivered despite himself even as the grip loosened into a gentle but still inescapable hold. Taking advantage of his slight leverage, he leaned around to meet the bemused and attentive gaze of his captor.

"Well, well, well," Kaito hummed in pleasure. At what in particular Shinichi didn't know but he suspected their position was a part of it. Kaito grinned in self satisfaction tinged with relief. "So some of my plans _can_ still make it passed you with a little adaptation. I'll remember that next time."

"Next time?" Shinichi said despite a sick sense of certainty at what he meant. Kaito didn't disappoint.

"Our next date," Kaito matter-of-factly stated. Shinichi's eyebrows drew together at the presumption.

"Now where did I ever agree…" he felt the rumblings of annoyance revive. Kaito shrugged around the loose embrace.

"I know. I know," the thief flippantly placated. "The bet was a disaster and I'll hold to my end of the bargain. You won't see a hat nor hair of me—for a month. After that, you're free game, for Kuroba Kaito at least." Kaito's grin grew at the proclamation. "And I'll be ready."

Shinichi twitched and cut in before Kaito could utter anymore honeyed delusions, "Ready for what? Do you really think my lifestyle is something you can plan for?" He suppressed the resurging guilt as Kaito's familiar confident grin slowly disappeared into a blank poker face. "You jumped into this mess on the off chance I'd give you a chance and not turn you in. You got lucky."

"You chose not to turn me in. Luck had nothing to do with it…" Kaito asserted.

But he was overridden as Shinichi carried on, "And luck never will have anything to do with it. You put ridiculous amounts of effort into making this date a success. Tickets, plans, backup plans, enough fireworks to take over a small country with, and all that preparation shot to hell at first contact with the walking crime scene that is my life. All that work, and you've got a police report with your name on it for your troubles… That's generally what you get when you play in my world. We might as well call today Exibihit A." Kaito snorted but held his peace as Shinichi warmed up to the subject. If only he could get the magician to _listen_.

"And it's not just my luck. I enjoy my work more than any sane person should or any other person should have to deal with. You say you admire me? How much will that admiration weigh against the first time I miss your birthday because a dead body took precedence? This isn't about being afraid of a challenge. I'm not blind and we _have_ met before…" Shinichi wryly trailed off.

"But just because I make a good rival, does not mean I make a good love interest, Kaito-kun. How far can mutual admiration—Yes, I can admit that much—take a relationship? I'm prone to taking outrageous risks _and_ forgetting to call for help when I take on more than I can handle, unsociable, a complete detective geek, blunt to the point of rudeness, apparently exceedingly dense on emotional cues when I'm the one involved, stubborn…" Shinichi's litany cut off as one of Kaito's restraining arms released him to take hold of his mouth instead. Kaito's grin had returned.

"Hai, hai…" the thief interrupted. Shinichi blinked above the palm covering his mouth as his objections drew such a calm response. "Done? Good." Shinichi found himself unable to free himself from the thief's new hold without some very awkward maneuvering and resigned himself to a superficial rebuttal before he could return to trying to talk some sense into the other.

"You seem to be under the impression that this is a challenge, my dear Tantei-kun," Kaito purred with shadows of his earlier resentment over Shinichi's previous assumptions that morning edging his tone despite the mild and cheerful demeanor he displayed. "Don't get me wrong, I adore the challenge you provide in my life and you are easily my favorite critic. However, I would appreciate if you would not attribute my… _persistence_ to something so fleeting as a competitive urge combined with… what? Attraction?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow in sarcastic agreement. _And how do you expect me to answer that? …Assuming you ever plan to _remove the hand_. Then, yes. It's not like you've had a chance before to deal with me on a daily basis. We have our fun times and you apparently find me reasonably good-looking—though how much of that is narcissism I'd like to quiz _you_ on—but you clearly have no idea what a real relationship with me entails. And fun and games is not the term I'd use to describe it. _

Kaito's hand released the grip it had over his face and moved to rest gently on his cheek instead, turning Shinichi slightly in his grip to face him. Kaito took advantage of the new arrangement to tilt Shinichi's face to stare him directly in the eye. Kaito's eyes and smile were kind but solemn. Shinichi was finally able to free an arm but only used it to brace himself against Kaito's shoulder and stabilize the position as Kaito's expression pinned him in place more effectively than his hold had.

"It's cute that you're trying to… _protect_ me, but I'm a big boy Shinichi-kun," Kaito chided. Shinichi wanted to protest the cute comment but Kaito's eyes narrowed and he softly laid their foreheads together in warning. Shinichi fought a blush and suspected if he did complain, Kaito would be more than happy to employ his earlier method of silencing the detective's protests. "But don't forget that _I've_ been aware of my interest for _months_ while you've only known for less than a day. It may have started with curiosity and desire, but I've been chasing you and observing you for months. My main source of dating advice and personal data _was your ex-girlfriend_. And I am not her."

"I know you're not simply a challenge. You're an _idiot _who's obsessed with mysteries, and I love how you can be an imposing professional detective one second and degenerate to a childish fan boy the next when you see a new mystery novel. You're stubborn and the most honest person I know and I love you for that _and_ your—quite frankly—delightful denseness. It's all part of the unique brand of insanity you employ to pursue your _own_ justice above any other.

"I'm not exactly predictable, conventional, or really anything that involves following the majority and I'm not looking for it in a partner. If you have to chase killers, that's more than fine. I hate murder as well and am more than capable of chasing _you_ when you need it, especially into those outrageous risks you forget you need backup for. In case you missed the earlier memo… _I like you_. Being around you is something I _very much want _that would make me extremely happy. And if you would give me a chance, I swear I will do everything I can to make you happy as well. There is nothing—_nothing_—I would ask you to offer that I'm not willing to give; that I've probably already given.

"I know what I'm getting into. I know what I want. I can handle anything your life throws at me or at least decide for myself it's worth the risk. I'm not going anywhere. The only question I have for you Shinichi is are _you_ able to handle _me_?"

"I..." Shinichi croaked. He wanted to get away. He didn't know how to respond. Every time he thought he'd adjusted to the magician, Kaito pushed a little closer and he was left reeling again. Privately, he could admit he'd lost their bet and not because of any of Kaito's wrecked plans but out of sheer enjoyment of the thief's company. He wasn't sure he _could_ handle what Kaito was asking—offering?—and by all rights he should take the time to process all this and carefully consider his options. But…

Weakly he tried to argue to gain some more time, "You can't even guarantee that I'm attracted to men, Kaito-kun…"

Kaito blinked and smirked at the half hearted dispute. It did lose some weight considering how easily the magician was able to fluster him with a little physical proximity. Kaito's voice dropped seductively in satisfaction, "Oh, _detective_… I assure you I have no concerns in my ability to _take care_ of any worries you might have in that regard."

Shinichi twitched in irritation at the renewed smugness in the face of his own confusion and impulsively followed the urge to shatter that surety and put _Kaito_ off guard. It was only _after_ he'd eliminated the slight gap between their mouths and engaged the now startled thief in their second ever lip lock out of some half formed idea that he would prove Kaito wrong that his nerves reminded him that—generally—kissing is a two way street. One Kaito obviously was very comfortable walking.

A/N:

Sorry about the unexpected hiatus. Due to personal reasons, this and the following update are taking a little longer. On the upside, the chapters are also turning out longer. Hope you enjoyed this one. Also, thank you to all the reviewers and people who have put me in their favorites or alerts. The positive feedback has been much appreciated. I think I've PMed all the signed reviews once I had a chance, but if I forgot someone or you left an anonymous review, I'd like to especially thank you now for taking the time to review.

And of course, a big thanks to nataeiy1 for being such a wonderful beta. :D

*Kamaboko is a fish paste cake that usually comes in a cylindrical shape. You might recognize naruto from that fandom. Naruto is a type of kamaboko with decorative swirls inside, but decorative differences aside, many Japanese dishes include slices from kamaboko loaves.

**Aburaage is sweetened, fried tofu. It is believed that kitsune love the taste of this food. That is why many dishes containing this ingredient are referred to as kitsune such-and-such.


	10. Chapter 10: IOU

Would You Take An IOU On That Explanation?

Any objection Shinichi might have made about possible lack of physical attraction was immediately beaten to death over the head with a shovel and then buried in an unmarked corner of his subconscious where not even the great detective would be able to recover it from. A dismayed part of his mind also discarded any hope that his earlier reaction to intimate contact with the thief was a result of being caught off guard and a more platonic affection.

Instead Shinichi found himself even more absorbed in the almost entirely foreign but pleasant sensations. During their earlier kiss, shock had taken most of his attention, and all his subconscious response had been able to do was combine with the overriding shock to create a confused compliance with the unexpected turn. This time he was the instigator and a willing participant, regardless of however little conscious intention to take that role he had in the beginning.

So unlike their first kiss, Shinichi was more focused on the sensation than the situation. And the sensation was very, very distracting.

It was also very, very messy. Kaito had known exactly what he wanted to do when he initiated the earlier kiss. Shinichi had been too dazed to do much more than follow his lead. Now they were both surprised and fumbling around each other's lips in what was becoming a series of brief but heated kisses. It was far from perfect but he certainly wasn't complaining.

What it lost it organization it made up in enthusiasm. Shinichi felt a shiver escape down his spine that had little to do with nerves as Kaito's lips slid to the right while they tried to avoid bumping noses and began eagerly nibbling around the edges of Shinichi's bottom lip in favor of continuing futile attempts to properly align their faces while Shinichi tentatively explored his own reactions and Kaito's lips. Stilling at the new addition to their mutual investigations, Shinichi paused and Kaito took advantage of it to get a proper, firm pressure between their lips.

Shinichi began to relax despite the pouting corner of his mind that wanted to continue trying to outdo the other, and instead began to simply enjoy the experience. That rebellious bit gained a lot more momentum as he felt Kaito's own mouth peek open and the warm, moist pressure of Kaito's tongue slide questioningly with increasing confidence over his still closed lips. The earlier shiver raced back up his spine and hit his cerebrum much like a torrent of freezing water. Shinichi jerked back and gasped in the chilled air as if he was a drowning man.

Kaito blinked in loss and confusion at the disoriented detective still resting on his lap. Shinichi concentrated on evening the short gasps prompted by the lack of air into a more steady breathing pattern and shoving down the warning edge of panic beginning to hit. His breath hitched as Kaito leaned his face back in bewildered concern and began to ask, "Shinichi…"

He cut off as Shinichi gripped the shoulder he'd been using to brace himself against Kaito and shoved the magician backwards roughly. Kaito yelped at the sudden adjustment as Shinichi jumped up and began walking around the water towers edge. He didn't want to have to discuss what had just happened. He didn't even want to _think_ about it right now. He'd hit overload a long time ago and just hadn't admitted it. It seemed his panic button did not like being ignored. He heard Kaito continue again, "Shinichi! What are you doing?"

Not trusting his voice, Shinichi lifted the trash bag containing the remains of their meal and shook it in answer. Hearing Kaito growl at the non answer, he sped up and jumped down to the roof. Heart beating up into his throat he jammed a finger on the elevator's down button and tossed the trash in the can next to the doors. The doors immediately slid open and he ducked into the blessedly empty compartment. He quickly held the door close button once inside hearing the sound of another person hitting the ground just as the door shut. Kaito was not going to be happy. That didn't stop Shinichi from keeping the doors covered until he felt the gears whirring back to life to begin their descent of the building.

Slumping down in front of the control panel, Shinichi slammed his head against the metal and screamed the "Stupid!" that had been trying to escape from the second reality had slapped him again.

Just then the doors opened and a man's voice hesitantly offered, "We'll just get the next elevator, okay?"

Freezing in mid breakdown, Shinichi waited for the doors to close before slamming his head against the wall again for good measure. Glancing up at the keys, he reached up and made sure to keep the door close button pressed down to prevent any further mishaps and preserve his privacy for a short time. Hopefully, it would be long enough for him to breakdown in peace.

Breathing in deeply and concentrating on nothing but that, he allowed himself to think again about the situation he had just not on participated in but perpetuated. He fought back the flight or fight impulse once again flaring up in knee jerk response to his own idiocy in this case. Kaito deserved better than dealing with either. It wasn't his fault Shinichi had relationship issues.

And that was the root of the problem. Kaito seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and Shinichi didn't have the first idea. A quote from a Scottish poet they'd studied in class shortly before he'd been forced to join the kiddy brigade for the second time ran through his head. _I am sure of nothing so little as my own intentions._

He was sure he was getting annoyed with not knowing though. Constantly being off balance was not helping him come to a resolution any faster. He was also pretty sure he didn't want Kaito to pay for his confusion either. Even if it was entirely the thief's fault for being so persistently, annoyingly and yet likeably Kaito and refusing to do anything but press forward further into Shinichi's guarded affections. He was really sure his hormones had jumped ship, joined Kaito's camp, and were not to be trusted. He had finally confirmed he was surrounded by traitors. They'd even infiltrated his own mind.

Speaking of Kaito, the magician was _really_ not going to be happy when he got downstairs, and Shinichi needed to focus on a game plan before he got any more in over his head and preferably have it as of yesterday. Shinichi shivered involuntarily. He could probably safely establish that Kaito's plan seemed to be to come at him full throttle until he had the detective's full attention and preferably admiration. Shinichi found it hard not to give it to him. Especially when he was saying things like… Shinichi's brain froze as he remembered Kaito's arguments just a few minutes ago. He forced himself to focus on Kaito's last question instead.

_Am I able to handle him?_ He hated to admit it, but the answer to that seemed to be no. _At least if I have to handle him on his terms._

He refused to stumble blindly into another relationship until he was sure he could be an equal and willing partner in it. He couldn't do that if he kept on running off or around in circles confused because he was playing by someone else's rules in a game already halfway to the finish. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to even the odds so he was able to catch up to Kaito without hurting his would be paramour in the process though.

The elevator shuddered to a halt and Shinichi scowled. He'd gotten too used to playing by Kid's rules, simply because heists were more fun that way. Seeing the thief's surprised face was only satisfying if he could beat him at his own game. His complacence was haunting him now though.

He had probably only five minutes before he had to explain to Kaito that… What? He didn't know what he wants, and while Kaito kisses very nicely, if he doesn't stop doing that and give Shinichi some space then he was going to get some mace to the face. Thanks for the date. They should do it again sometime. Maybe. Much, much later.

But no hard feelings.

Somehow he didn't think Kaito was going to agree with that sentiment very well. Shinichi stepped out of the elevator. He was the great detective, Kudou Shinichi. Think, damn it! There had to be some path he could pick where no one got hurt. He just had to find it.

The doors opened for him and Shinichi studied the lobby tiles radiating frustration. This day just kept on getting crazier and…

Shinichi jumped as two palms slammed on either side of his head, elevator locking shut behind him with an ominous click. Kaito's eerily smiling face inches from his own caused Shinichi to attempt to glue himself to the doors now preventing his escape. A distant scream echoed as the closing stairwell door across the lobby cemented all exits and left him alone with a probably unstable and certainly annoyed phantom thief.

Now would be an excellent time for him to figure out that plan. Any second now.

"You know, usually the date saves the goodbye kiss for the end of the night. You weren't thinking of running away _now_. Were you tantei-kun?" Kaito's voice queried in an imitation of sweetness that Shinichi silently dubbed the Sweet and Low voice. Shinichi fought the urge to slink down the surface of the elevator and attempt to make a break for it as Kaito's thinly veiled anger set his already strained nerves on edge.

_I don't think I'm the only one off balance right now._ Shinichi tried to keep that in mind, but it was hard to think with Kaito looming ever closer.

Regardless of who was right or wrong in this situation, Shinichi wasn't going to be able to do anything with Kaito so close. He had more than enough relationship issues without Kaito's pheromones storming through his scattered processes and taking no prisoners. Shinichi wondered if Kaito had any idea how completely and utterly distracting and ultimately counterproductive to his cause physical contact was proving to be at this point.

Left with no more space to retreat, Shinichi pressed a palm against Kaito's chest to stop his advance. He felt Kaito's knotted muscles flinching under his palms before Kaito shifted back slightly at the pressure. His expression didn't change much except to further shut away the little Shinichi was able read.

Shinichi briefly bounced around a few flippant replies he could make to try to wave off his actions and even worse reactions. Most would say he didn't owe the thief anything all things considered, but Shinichi wasn't most people. Kaito had put his life and his heart on the line to be honest with Shinichi and the detective wasn't in the habit of undervaluing the truth. No matter how frustrating he'd managed to be in the process, his intentions had been good and he'd done his best. If Shinichi wanted to see where this went, the least he owed Kaito was some honesty in return.

"Kaito, I'm sorry," Shinichi forced out. It wasn't as hard to say as he'd thought it would be. Kaito cocked his head in an invitation to continue. "What happened up there was my mistake…" Kaito abruptly drew back, giving Shinichi the space he'd been hoping for.

"Of course. Don't even think twice about it," Kaito shrugged not giving anything away in his expression or body language beyond the ever present tension. Shinichi wasn't sure if he wanted to smack Kaito or himself more for cutting off his explanation and probably taking away the worst interpretation of it. They both knew he was miserable at this kind of thing, and Kaito wasn't making it any easier by closing off every time he was confused. It wasn't like Shinichi had a much better idea what he was feeling than Kaito anyway.

Ignoring his own discomfort, Shinichi grabbed the front of Kaito's shirt and dragged him back into the now not so looming position he'd held before the detective. Kaito regained his footing as Shinichi's grip tightened. Shinichi was satisfied to see surprise breaking through the forced apathy Kaito was trying to hold on to and decided to take advantage of the thief's recaptured attention. "If you would please _listen _when people talk, you idiot thief, I was trying to tell you…"

Kaito yelped as he was ripped from Shinichi's grip and hauled backwards like a rag doll. Shinichi blinked at the empty space. Kaito slipped out of the hoodie to a crouch on the ground before spinning into a standing position between Shinichi and his attacker.

Shinichi heard Kaito growl, "Oh, for… you!" to himself. Shinichi stepped to the side to get a look at the interlopers and added his own annoyed growl at the sight of a befuddled Satou holding Kaito's jacket while Nakamori looked at her in a constipated hybrid of pride and annoyance at his budding escape artist. _Hello~ misplaced anger management. I don't know what they thought they were interrupting, but I'm seriously learning to hate their timing. I'm going to have to do something about that._

Shinichi was as far from a good mood to deal with these two as was possible. If anyone deserved to deal with a confused and angry Kudou Shinichi, it would be the two in front of him now. Shinichi flexed his mental claws and pushed in front of Kaito to stroll over to the officers.

"How nice of you to join us this fine evening, keibu, keiji," Shinichi droned while he made it clear that despite his words their presence was anything but a pleasure. The two stiffened defensively at his tone, turning to face the irritated detective that had called them out.

"Watch it Kudou," Nakamori snapped back. "If you want to act like a brat, don't expect any more favors from us."

"Promise?" Shinichi snorted. "Because I have to say, your idea of a favor clearly leaves something to be desired."

"Kudou-kun…" Satou abruptly cut off whatever defense or denial she was about to make at the reminder of his earlier cryptic accusation before he'd cut off their call. Along with Nakamori, she was currently having her first personal experience on the receiving end of Shinichi's 'reserved for criminals' stare of imminent destruction. It was not a comfortable position to be in. Lacking impressive physical abilities, training, or real authority when confronting dangerous criminals on a regular basis, it was all too easy for Shinichi's coworkers to forget that he'd developed the stare down into his own trademark interrogation tactic. People preferred to think it was his reputation and intelligence that disturbed most criminals and not that a teenager was capable of breaking grown men by force of conviction and presence alone.

"I don't know what you've been told," Nakamori managed to gather himself a bit. Refusing to make eye contact with the glaring detective, he instead shifted his gaze to level his own glare suspiciously on the shifting magician behind Shinichi. "But there's nothing going on that would concern you that we can _confirm_…"

_Of course you can't confirm. Heaven forbid you actually _know_ something where KID is concerned. _

"Besides," Satou defensively chimed in. "We we're going to bring it to your attention that there _might_ be some particularly… unusual behavior on a certain phantom thief's part towards you. It was unanimously decided among our departments that Takagi would be the best person to break the news to you."

"Takagi has been in a mandatory training course for the last four months and won't be back for another two," Shinichi deadpanned. "I don't suppose that's why you decided he would make such a wonderful 'volunteer'?" It partially explained Satou's decision to move from moody but avoidable to a bane of his existence recently. It didn't excuse it though.

Satou and Nakamori both ignored his accusation though Nakamori muttered something to the effect of "already had to play freaking matchmaker" under his breath. Deciding to follow Nakamori's lead for once, Satou also turned her nervously drifting eyes into a glare on Kaito.

Shinichi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and dropped his head at their stubbornness. Kaito didn't even pretend to be bothered by the officers' attempt to drag him down with them. Shinichi allowed the reluctantly amused thief to drape himself over the detective and shifted forward to compensate for the weight on his back. Kaito's head rested on his shoulder and arms wrapping around his shoulders steadied their leaning bodies.

Humming in pleasure at the position, Kaito enjoyed the much improved view and absently chided the flustered duo, "If I waited for the police to work up the nerve for that particular conversation, poor Shinichi would probably lose his virginity before his ignorance. Forewarned is forearmed and all. Do you _want_ KID to win? And while I'm sad to say my own undying devotion seems to be one sided, perhaps the dear detective will be a bit more willing to humor me once he's taken care of my competition."

Shinichi blinked in confusion as the most glaring inconsistency in Kaito's behavior became clear. Almost everything Kaito did threw him further into confusion, but this particular habit throughout the day had been niggling in the back of his mind. For all the thief's confessions of romantic intention and determination, he'd been maneuvering to back off and avoid Shinichi without suspicion simultaneously. Did he want to declare war on or call for a surrender of the detective's affections? It didn't make any sense.

_Unless… he's planned on losing our 'bet' from the start. Why would he want to do that? _He was basically bargaining away any chance to influence Shinichi's feelings anytime soon in exchange for a few hours to improve the impression he'd left in previous encounters. It was a pretty stupid tactic to take. Shinichi couldn't develop more than the seeds of a new relationship in a few hours and any ground Kaito gained would be undermined while Shinichi stewed over the evidence.

Did Kaito really think Shinichi disliked him that much? It was a lot to take in, but he was sure that with a little time he'd be able to adjust to the situation. He was undeniably curious and unfortunately attracted as well when it came to his new interest. It was just how to pursue his interest that confused him. He could safely confirm that Kaito was basically incapable of undervaluing his own charm and abilities, so the only possible explanation was…

_The smug bastard is underestimating me! _Shinichi's head snapped up to glare at Kaito out of the corners of his eyes. He zoned back into the conversation to catch the tail end of Nakamori's defense, "…even if we weren't talking about KID! It's not like there's any _proof_."

Shinichi's frustration, confusion, and above all anger suddenly crystallized with a brilliant clarity as his fisting hands crumpled around paper and plastic inside his pockets. He smirked as the unnerved Kaito froze, and Shinichi's mental voice sang in a disturbingly similar impression of Ai's "I have a possibly fatal and certainly painful possible cure" voice.

_I've got a pla~n. _

"Nakamori-keibu, when have I ever made an accusation without any proof?" Shinichi tauntingly lifted his hand out to reveal the bloodied, razor tipped signature playing card he'd appropriated in the park.

Shinichi kept his mad scientist cackle confined to the inside of his head and smirked as Nakamori's surprised shout covered up Kaito's own quiet, "Eep!"

_I may very well be going insane, but if I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me._

A/N: For all the people, anonymous and otherwise, who reviewed and reminded me I had this hanging out there, thank you. I'm glad you've stayed with me this far. Also, thank you to nataeiy1 for beta-ing this chapter as well. Hopefully, the next and likely last chapter will arrive in a matter of weeks instead of months.


	11. Chapter 11: Escher

Good Luck or The Way to a Tantei's Heart Is an Escher Painting

Shinichi had to give Kaito some credit. Even though he could feel the magician's heart racing through the fabric of their shirts and he had to be worrying himself into a fit over his earlier concerns on whether or not Shinichi would forgive and forget his more incriminating secrets, the only thing Kaito did was hold Shinichi tighter. The detective felt a bit of fondness creep through at the confirmation of Kaito's professed commitment and discreetly leaned back a bit more in a silent request for the thief's trust.

"What happened?" Nakamori stopped any attempt at defensive waffling and zeroed in on the blood soaking the card. Evidence of KID's pranks and traps were plentiful once you gained his attention, but evidence of violence on the thief's watch was anything but expected.

"It looks like I had a guardian stalker in the park earlier. We found this in the man that attacked me," Shinichi explained. He ignored the smug look Satou felt the need to throw at Nakamori. "It's one thing for the thief to keep an eye out for me, but care to explain why he felt the need to shadow my _date_?"

"I'm sure there was a reasonable explanation for KID's actions…" Nakamori tried to bluff, but stopped and snorted in disbelief at his own words and the unfazed expression on Shinichi's face. He sighed and stopped the pretense. "Damn it Kudou. It's true. We're _sorry_, okay? No one really knew what to say, and we figured you'd be more than capable of handling yourself and that idiot thief. Can we just forget it already?"

"And it's not like we just left you to twist in the wind," Satou offered. "We've been trying to handle the situation on our end. And… it _is_ KID. How bad could it be?"

"You know what really pisses me off the most?" Shinichi mused calmly though both officers flinched at the uncharacteristic cursing. "It's how both of you only conveniently remember I'm a civilian when it suits you. Not that it stops you from turning around and throwing me to the wolves later. It doesn't matter if KID is an admirer, a nuisance, or a threat. It doesn't matter if I am an asset you trust or a liability that needs to be protected." His voice bit it their consciences awake at the flat frustration contained in it. "_You owed me more than this, _if not as a coworker than as a friend. Look me in the eye and tell me you couldn't have handled this in a better way."

Taking a deep breath to regain his calm Shinichi cut them off before they could respond, "But unless you want your superiors—the superiors who all happen to borderline worship and frequently attempt to recruit me—to learn all the details of this fiasco then you're going to make it up to me _right now_." The smile that stretched across his face did nothing for their peace of mind.

"What did you have in mind Kudou?" Nakamori sighed in defeat. He just wanted to get away from Shinichi and let the detective take out the rest of his temper on his regular police contacts and friends. _Maybe introducing him to Kaito-kun wasn't the best idea?_

"Nothing I think you'll object to Nakamori-keibu," Shinichi assured. "After all, as detectives we all have a duty to make it as difficult as possible for criminals to get away with what they want. Especially when what they want is me." Shinichi summarized the last bit in more of a mutter to himself.

"Go on," Nakamori said in reluctant encouragement. Whatever it was, it sounded bad for KID. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little interested.

"To that effect, I propose that Kaito-kun and I conduct our next date at the same time as the next KID heist," Shinichi concluded.

He nonchalantly ignored the group cry of "What!" echoing in the lobby. Though his hanger on's tone was better described as more petulant than shocked.

Shinichi went on regardless of the response his request had generated, "I trust that won't be too much trouble Nakamori-keibu?" Nakamori pointed at his own chest with a look of 'what does that have to do with me?' but kept his own annoyance in check to keep from reigniting Shinichi's own annoyance and escalating the situation again. "After all, we can't keep track of KID and account for his whereabouts at any other time. The only way to keep his interference in our little experiment to a minimum is to keep him occupied at the one time we can rely on him to be somewhere. As long as we correctly interpret where and when that somewhere is, Kaito and I can enjoy ourselves freely _elsewhere_."

"I suppose that makes sense," Nakamori admitted. "Heh, and wouldn't it really burn the damn thief if I told him what you were doing during the heist." Nakamori grinned in evil glee. The idea of letting the loser down easy had no place in the wounded ego of the Kaitou KID task force leader. He turned a look of grudging pride to his surrogate son. "So you two?"

"Eh?" Kaito engaged in round two of kicked stupid puppy as Shinichi watched in completely justified satisfaction. _Teleportation magic isn't quite as effective as you like to advertise, ne Kaito? Ah well, in this instance that's for you to figure out and for me to laugh and watch the trick play out._ Shinichi briefly considered the trouble this would cause KID's accomplices, who would likely have to bear the brunt of providing him with an alibi. He decided it was easily justified as karma, considering that they had no doubt helped Kaito set up quite a few of his more embarrassing attempts at flirting during the heists.

That was the second time today Nakamori had seen Kaito rendered speechless and the first time he could remember seeing anyone put the boy this amusingly off balance since Toichi had died. Make that two reasons he had to continue supporting Kaito and Shinichi's relationship.

"He's actually surprisingly good company," Shinichi magnanimously intervened. He took a long side glance at Kaito along with Nakamori. "When he talks at least. Of course, I'm not sure if Kaito-kun's willing…"

"Oh course he is!" Nakamori interjected. "He's been talking nonstop about this date all week. He's just, uh, happy to hear about a second one. And that one will go off without a hitch. I guarantee it!"

"Can we really justify devoting police resources to this?" Satou tried to argue despite the dirty looks that both Nakamori and Shinichi shot her. "I'm just saying this is an odd interpretation of serve and protect…"

"Now someone has an attack of professional integrity?" Shinichi snorted. "We're way passed the point where that was a legitimate question."

"Yeah," Nakamori supported. "It's KID and Kudou. Who are you going to find in the police force that will volunteer to sort out a mess with not _one_ but _both_ of them involved? Not me." He made a shooing motion. "You're more than welcome to try. Don't forget the aspirin."

"Besides, Satou-keiji," Shinichi angelically interrupted before she could continue an already lost argument. "I'm sure your division will be far too busy to worry about little details like that. After all, Nakamori-keibu is willing to handle KID, but someone has to take care of the _rest_ of the crazies that I attract."

Shinichi watched in thinly veiled amusement as Satou paled far quicker than could be considered healthy. Everyone paused to consider the sheer amount of insanity that was attracted to the detective. KID was just the most harmless tip of the monumental iceberg of Shinichi's daily dose of lunatics.

"Now Kudou-kun," Satou's falsely reassuring but shaky voice gave away the continuing mental images plaguing her, dredged up by continuous exposure to the fallout around the teen. "Surely that's an overreaction. I'm sure everything would be fine even if…" She drew a hand to her face as the words caught in her throat and muttered. "Forgive me Megure-keibu, everyone. I don't think I can finish that sentence."

Shinichi twitched at the unintended dramatics and defended, "Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad, but I'd still feel better if the officers of division one were _considerate_ enough to…"

The elevator dinged and began sliding open behind them releasing an obnoxiously loud confused babble of voices along with its passengers. The same voice that had earlier awkwardly offered to wait for the next elevator and give him his privacy now growled, "That's him. Call the police!" Shinichi yelped as he was halfway wrenched out of Kaito's grip by a heavyset man.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaito bristled and pulled Shinichi back in a tug of war.

"This man may be a murderer!" the man snapped back and nearly jerked Shinichi's arm out of his shoulder blade.

"Now wait a second," Nakamori put in his own two cents. "What makes you think Kudou-kun is a murderer?" He cut off the man's retort before he could get any more defensive at the derogatory drawl Nakamori had added to the term murderer when used in description of Kudou Shinichi. "And don't even start with me. I'm Inspector Nakamori Ginzou of the Tokyo PD. And this is my associate, Officer Satou. Drop the boy's arm and kindly explain the grounds for your accusation… _Now_!"

Shinichi sighed in relief as his arm was returned to his possession only to have it promptly stolen and examined by the worried Kaito next to him.

The man sputtered at the sudden demand and interjection of authority from the other man and replied, "This man was seen acting very suspiciously just a few minutes ago and this lady saw a body falling from the upper levels around the same time. You tell me what we're supposed to believe."

"That's him," a woman standing next to him whimpered and pointed at Kaito. Frantically she shouted, "He's the one that fell down the stairs." Everyone blinked at her.

Nakamori twitched and turned on Kaito, "Kaito! Did you bungee jump down the stairwell?" The onlooker unfamiliar with the magician switched their stares from the confused, hysterical woman to the angry police officer at the odd accusation.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kaito scoffed and huddled behind Shinichi defensively, hugging the detective again. "_Bungee jump_ down a _stairwell_." He grumbled for lowly enough that the complaint was only heard by Shinichi, "I rappelled. Huge difference. Bungee jump down _that_ narrow a space from _that_ height. Totally inappropriate. Some people…"

Shinichi briefly debated the benefits in resuming his earlier self pity fest versus joining the increasingly chaotic fray as everyone else erupted into a loud debate on what exactly happened. The only other party involved in the debated events was preoccupied with his own rant and occasionally laughing quietly in his ear at the spectacle he'd helped to incite.

Sighing in exasperation, Shinichi lightly elbowed the distracted, mumbling magician and jerked his head briefly in indication at the exit before dragging the loose arms from his shoulders and effecting his own escape from the mob. Once clear of the glass doors, he ducked out of sight to linger against the wall near the police and sports cars obviously belonging to their respective rides. Kaito appeared a minute after, apparently deciding a discrete—for a change—exit of his own was in order.

"So, how long do you think they'll take?" Shinichi offered a neutral topic. He didn't think their previous private discussion had gone too well. However, now he had a few answers, or at least ammunition, of his own.

"Incompetent!" Nakamori roared at whichever poor civilian had tried and failed to criticize him. The ensuing rant trailed off in volume if not vitriol.

"When he's in this mood? Take it from a professional in annoying him. This could go on for _hours_," Kaito accepted the figurative olive branch and slouched next to Shinichi.

"If you want us to arrest someone that badly, why don't you volunteer?" the dulcet siren of Satou's threats drifted through the glass of the windows.

"That's looking more and more likely," Shinichi humorlessly chuckled. "As long as we have plenty of time to kill, what are your plans for our next date?" He deliberately kept his eyes on the sky as he popped 'the question' to the thief. Kaito was hiding it well, but the last several turns their evening had taken obviously had him completely off balance. Shinichi would just have to enjoy it for the brief period it was likely to last.

"Mou~. You're a meanie tantei-kun," Kaito declared. "I may, just _maybe_ mind you, have crossed a few more barriers than I should have, but that's no excuse to get Nakamori's crew involved and abandon me." Shinichi just knew if he looked over at the thief now there would be a pout of monumental proportions on his face.

"Meanie, am I? Consider it a punishment game," Shinichi mercilessly countered. "I was going to let you decide the place since I picked the time, but if it's so much _trouble_, why don't we call the whole thing off?"

"You were _serious_ about that?" Kaito half shouted. Shinichi chanced a glance only to stumble a half step away as Kaito invaded his personal space with a shocked expression and hopeful, wide eyes.

"Baaaro!" Shinichi drew out the insult, rolled his eyes, and glared in the opposite direction. "I was the one that suggested it in the first place."

"Yeah," Kaito stuttered still confused. "But the bet…"

Shinichi's glare returned to Kaito as he interrupted, "Do you really expect me to count a gamble that the player doesn't even _try_ to win?" Kaito shifted guiltily at the accusation. "I don't appreciate being underestimated. Or did you think I wouldn't catch that you've just been playing with me all along? From the start you never intended to win anything, just lay the groundwork for future advances and maneuver me into a more agreeable mindset. All this because you didn't think I could _handle_ even the concept of a relationship with you."

Some of Kaito's own irritation must have been prodded back to life since he reminded Shinichi, "Like you handled our little rooftop… _interlude_?"

Shinichi held Kaito's hurt gaze, "I'm not saying I don't have my own problems or some reluctance on how to proceed, but I'm willing to work on them. Whatever you think my issues are, you can't trick me into a relationship with you in spite of them. I can't keep running off, and you can't manipulate me if either of us expects to develop into any kind of relationship. We are actually going to have to, heaven forbid, honestly _talk _to each other. I'm not saying we won't have many, many more problems along the way, but if you can't wait for me to get there with you instead of trying to drag me along by any means possible, then maybe we shouldn't be thinking about where to go from here at all."

Kaito looked uncharacteristically serious as he returned Shinichi's own challenging stare. As the silence grew increasingly uncomfortable, Shinichi began watching the stars instead of his companion again. Idly he commented to break the silence, "Besides, the only reason I lost the damn bet was because you caught me off guard." The odd admission did the trick as Kaito was startled into laughter.

With a hesitant, but increasingly warm smile, Kaito boldly asked, "So where do _you_ want to go from here, Shinichi?"

"Well," Shinichi pondered aloud. "First, I'm going to go home and try to figure out what grave, masochistic mental deficiency I'm harboring that makes an irritating, narcissistic moron whose main hobbies are criminal activities and defying reality attractive to me." Kaito smugly polished his nails on his t-shirt at the extremely backwards compliment. "I shouldn't have to look too far in my family tree to find the source of that. Then I'm going to hide until the massive sense of embarrassment fades enough that I can be aggressively defensive about it and make my friends suffer the fires of my humiliated wrath. This can _never_ be allowed to happen again."

Shinichi grinned predatorily at the thought. _They will feel my pain! Never piss off someone with my resources and mean streak. Just because I prefer to use them for the greater good doesn't mean I can't turn those same qualities to vengeance when the need arises. And there is clearly a need._

"Yooooo!" Kaito snapped his fingers in front of Shinichi's face as he began to feel slightly freaked out. "Just checking, but am I on that list? Pleeeeease say no."

"_No_," Shinichi quickly and blithely assured. "After all, you did apologize and clarify the… situation for me. Besides, I think you're going to have enough trouble dealing with my little bit of revenge. That is, if _you're_ still interested in that second date?"

"Certainly!" Kaito chirped. He shifted from foot to foot a few times before blurting, "Permission to glomp?" Shinichi stared. "Hug? Snuggle? Engage in a manly embrace?"

Shinichi sighed and held up a hand to halt the flow of words, "How about we just see how it goes on the physical affection side and you promise to not push any further if I tell you I'm not comfortable? That would probably be easier than constantly having to watch out for sneak attacks of inappropriate behavior when you start having self control issues."

"You have my solemn vow," Kaito swore, then proceeded to return to his new favorite hobby of holding the detective. "Comfortable?"

"It is kind of cold out," Shinichi avoided a direct answer and hoped the frequent exposure to Kaito's clinginess would eventually wear down his own reflexive blushing at the first sign of it. He grabbed Kaito's left hand as it started to drift lower. "_Not_ comfortable."

Laughing, he hugged the detective closer, nuzzling his hair, and approved, "I can _work_ with this plan. Hey, Shinichi? I'm really, really happy right now. So I guess you're not as bad at relationships as you thought."

Shinichi gave in to the recurrent blush and mumbled, "You really are a moron. You know that right?" He ducked his head down so Kaito couldn't see his face. "Let's just hope my learning curve can handle _you_." He hesitated and added, "What about your plans? I'm not going to be much help on the, um, planned activities side of things for awhile."

"Well, if you don't mind me taking the lead for now?" he paused as Shinichi shrugged in approval. "Then, I think this sounds like _so_ much _fun_." He squeezed Shinichi in excitement, which was probably the only thing that kept him from bouncing at the proclamation. "I get to spend time with Shinichi and mess with Nakamori the same night. The rest is just details. As a magician, I'm all about the details."

"Technically, that's a detective's job," Shinichi argued lazily. Kaito really was warm and it wasn't like they had anything better to do. _This is nice._

"Of course it is," Kaito patronizingly conceded. "Magicians just do it better. Or at least I do." He blazed on before Shinichi could dispute him. "But that's okay, I'm pretty sure detectives aren't supposed to be stunningly pretty and amazing enough to derail poor, unsuspecting thieves from their objectives. But you do."

"Nice save," Shinichi applauded. "It kind of loses some effect since I'm pretty sure you practice your compliments on yourself in the mirror every day."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't," Kaito huffed in mock offense. "But I can still see your blush spreading to all kinds of interesting places right now, so I'll consider it a compliment well paid." He snickered as Shinichi landed a good swat on his head but didn't bother moving. "So do you mind if I just surprise you on our next date?" Kaito was satisfied with successfully flustering the detective to a point where he was actually at a loss for words and wanted to take his victories when and while he could.

"Do what you want," Shinichi said while trying not to sulk at having lost the chance to retort and their little repartee by default, "on the _date_! I mean on _planning_ the date." He was quick to clarify as Kaito's face lit up and a devious grin took center stage and stayed there.

"Speaking of surprises, how would you like a little creative input and assistance from a professional prankster when you _discuss_ your issues with your friends?" Kaito slyly offered. "For some small reward of course."

"Of course," Shinichi dryly quipped. "Reward aside, I'm assuming you took the opportunity to program your phone number on my cell when you confiscated it? I wouldn't mind discussing that or other topics with you until we get a chance to meet up again." Shinichi scratched a cheek as he made the admission. He was sure he would think of more than enough questions for Kaito before they met again, and he wouldn't mind the occasional phone call regardless.

"Naturally," Kaito grinned. It wasn't a comforting smile. "But I was already thinking of having that particular discussion a bit sooner. A ride home would be a good down payment on future services rendered." He dangled a set of keys before Shinichi's nose. Shinichi had a sudden, sinking suspicion on why the light-fingered thief had slightly delayed his own exit when Shinichi left.

"Are those Satou-keiji's keys?" Shinichi fearfully—no-reverently asked. Satou's defensiveness of her 'babies' was legendary in the force. Even Takagi was only _reluctantly_ ever allowed to take the steering wheel of her cars. A fact Shinichi often mourned. It was a shame—no, a crime—that she refused to share them at all. Unconsciously, Shinichi tongue darted out to lick his lips in anticipation. He forced himself to think this through and ask the hard questions, no matter how little he wanted to. "And did Satou-keiji say we could… borrow her car?" Kaito's answering eyebrow said it all. _Borrow is such a strong word. _

"She didn't say no," Kaito justified.

Car lust soundly crushed Shinichi's remaining ethical concerns. He snatched the keys and pulled out of Kaito's arms, nonchalantly stretching his arms in a exaggerated show of how very _not_ excited he was at the prospect. "Good enough for me," he concluded. Sliding into the driver's seat, Shinichi ran his hands over the steering wheel in appreciation and reveled in the smooth slide of the key into the ignition as the car silently, powerfully came to life under his hands. Shinichi laid his head on the steering wheel in appreciation and barely kept from purring in time with the engine.

"Shinichi," Kaito drawled and poked his head into the driver's window. "If you fondle the car any more explicitly, I'm going to get jealous."

"Cheh," Shinichi scoffed. "My mother raised me well. You just have no appreciation. Does he baby?" Kaito looked on in amusement as Shinichi proceeded to coo compliments at the car.

"If I'd known you found engines this attractive, I would have found a way to install them on all my hang glider years ago," Kaito teased and considered Shinichi's obvious pleasure. His voice took on a more persuasive quality. "Though you know, the ride home is only in return for my input. _Securing_ our ride home is a different matter entirely. I think a good night kiss, minus any interruptions, would be a nice trade." Kaito slid down into a crouch so only his hands and head would hang in the window, looking a bit too much like a starving animal begging for treats.

_That's really not fair play. _

"Would you just get in the car before they stop fighting amongst themselves and realize we left?" Shinichi fought against his hurt child and/or animal weakness. He yelped as Kaito surged up and tumbled through the window and over him into the passenger seat instead of going around the car like any sane person.

"You realize that you never told me no?" Kaito laughed. Shinichi still blushed, but this time he laughed with him.

A/N: For the record, Shinichi is an established sports car otaku in the anime original episodes. Conan once ran all over a car museum drooling over the exhibits in pure, testosterone driven love. I have no doubt that the second he's legally able (18 is driving age in Japan) he plans to abuse his parents fortune to get his hands on one of his own.

Well, this is it for Good Intentions. I might get the urge to post a prequel or sequel one shot at some point, but no promises. I'd like to thank the people who reviewed anonymously or just had PM features disabled. I appreciated every bit of support and I'm glad you stayed with me and took the time to write me. Also, thanks again to my beta nataeiy1, who hung in there to the not so bitter end and wasn't afraid to point out where I needed to improve or add on. :P Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
